


It's too late

by BloodErroR



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Bad Decisions, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fem!Asano Gakushuu - Freeform, Female Asano Gakushuu, Genderbending, Goodbyes, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Unrequited Love, Weddings, little ooc
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 19:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11168961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodErroR/pseuds/BloodErroR
Summary: Las últimas palabras y consejos de Korosensei para Karma eran muy simples. Todas ellas estaban escritas en aquel último libro que su profesor dedicó a cada estudiante de la clase E, y era algo que él estaba seguro de que podría cumplir en cualquier momento de su vida. Aún así, para él había una excepción, algo que se estaba esforzando mucho en conseguir: no llegar tarde.—Me gustas.—. . . Akabane.—¿Sí, Asano?—Mi boda con Sakakibara se celebra dentro de una hora.Karma alzó una ceja y miró con detenimiento el vestido de novia de Gakushuu. Sí, aún teniendo la ayuda de Korosensei, había llegado ocho años tarde. // Karma x Fem!Asano x Ren





	It's too late

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [-It's too late-](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11169024) by [BloodErroR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodErroR/pseuds/BloodErroR)



> Disclaimer: Ansatsu Kyoushitsu / Assassination Classroom es propiedad de Matsui Yuusei.

_"Tienes mucho potencial y deberías aprovecharlo. Sé que sin mí llegarás muy lejos. Uno de los mejores consejos que puedo darte en este libro, es que corrijas el que probablemente es uno de tus mayores defectos: llegar tarde. A tu ahora difunto profesor le haría muy feliz saber que un burocrático cómo tú, no llegará unos minutos (u horas) tarde a sus reuniones tal y cómo lo hacías en mis clases."_

Karma había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había leído aquel insignificante párrafo. O mejor dicho, ya no era consciente de la cantidad de ocasiones en las que había leído aquel libro entero, deteniéndose a observar las palabras escritas en este infinidad de momentos.

Las últimas palabras y consejos de Korosensei para él.

Todas escritas en ese libro de tapa dura, con un número de páginas lo suficientemente exagerado cómo para simular a un acordeón y con una foto de la antigua clase E pegada en la portada de este. Ese libro que había guardado durante tantos años en un lugar seguro -cómo si fuera un preciado tesoro- y aquel que había releído en sus momentos más solitarios, siendo siempre consciente de que ese objeto era el último regalo que les hizo su profesor antes de morir, lo último en lo que empleó su tiempo mientras el gobierno preparaba su mejor asalto ante el ser que destruyó la luna y planeaba hacer lo mismo con la tierra.

Muchas veces, mientras Karma lo leía, se preguntaba durante cuánto tiempo había estado Korosensei preparando aquello ¿Durante cuánto tiempo había estado planeando la escritura de todos esos libros? El que poseía él no era el único que existía, claro que no. Veintiocho libros, uno para cada estudiante, todos ellos personalizados y escritos según las aptitudes, deseos y defectos de su poseedor. Y ese hecho, el saber que cada ex-alumno de la clase E tenía una guía cómo la suya, sólo le llevaba a pensar y a corroborar una cosa: que su profesor, aún habiendo aceptado su muerte incluso antes que sus propios alumnos, siempre confió y pensó en ellos. Siempre. Porque Korosensei era rápido, todos lo sabían, pero no lo suficiente cómo para idear esas guías por encima de algo que no podía superar, que era el tiempo.

El tiempo que necesitó para convertirse en su tutor, el que empleó en conocer a todos y a cada uno de sus alumnos, a observarles, a saber sus costumbres, sus manías, sus cosas buenas y sus cosas malas. El tiempo que tuvo disponible y que utilizó en pensar una guía adecuada para cada uno, distinguiéndolos de cada estudiante normal. Y el tiempo que cruelmente iba en contra de todos ellos, dejando a los adolescentes cada día menos margen para asesinarle, y dejando al profesor más próximo a su muerte a cada segundo.

Le parecía admirable. El saber que él estuvo un año a su lado, analizándoles, protegiéndoles y ayudándoles a la vez que ellos planeaban su asesinato (aún si sabía que no había manera de salvarlo). Y aún así, después de todo, en vez de pensar en él mismo, probablemente estuvo meses ideando qué decir en aquel último libro. Cuándo podría haberse preocupado de cómo los gobiernos querían su cadáver, él estaba pensando en qué consejos podría darles a sus queridos alumnos.

Era admirable y a la vez algo estúpido. Como Korosensei en sí.

De todas formas, Karma estaba seguro de que si aquel pulpo amarillo tenía cómo objetivo llegar al corazón de sus alumnos, lo consiguió. Y de forma muy merecida, haciendo que aquellos niños a los que una vez dio clases crecieran pendientes de lo que había escrito la noche de su muerte. Era un mérito que ocho años después de su asesinato aquellos veintiocho libros siguieran intactos y guardados cómo si fuera el santo grial por parte de cada dueño. No era de extrañar que fuera así. Se trataba de la querida guía de su mejor tutor, su último regalo. Aquello que él creó con el propósito de iluminar el futuro de cada uno, asegurándose de que tendrían sus recomendaciones a mano aún después de su muerte. Orientándoles desde la tumba, de alguna extraña manera.

Recomendaciones y avisos que cada ex-alumno se había encargado de cumplir a su manera, intentando que él se sintiera orgulloso, estuviera dónde estuviese, y siendo felices en su intento.

Él no era una excepción, ni mucho menos.

Al igual que sus compañeros, Karma había leído aquellas páginas incontables veces, hasta el punto de que se sabía algunas de memoria. Otras incluso las recitaba de camino al trabajo, para no olvidarse de lo que tenía que hacer o no. Porque Karma era Karma, habían pasado ocho años y había madurado. Había comprendido la importancia de bajar la cabeza y pedir perdón cuándo era necesario, por muy orgulloso que fuera; y la importancia de seguir un consejo de su fallecido profesor cuándo lo necesitaba. Durante esos ocho años, se había hecho completamente una costumbre repasar las hojas de esa guía cuándo se veía inevitablemente perdido, y tras unos minutos (a veces horas) enfrascado en la lectura, volvía a recuperar la confianza.

Sin embargo, para él había un consejo, un único consejo de Korosensei, que nunca se veía capaz de cumplir por completo. Uno que era cómo la horma de su zapato, que por mucho que intentara llevar a cabo, parecía que no lo iba a conseguir:

No llegar tarde.

Cada año, cada mes, cada día y cada minuto intentaba no hacerlo. Pero no importaba qué medidas tomara, siempre iba a llegar tarde de una forma u otra.

Algunas personas se reirían de ello y le dirían que es una tontería, que con salir de casa un poco antes de tiempo bastaría para acudir a una cita a su hora. Pero a él le resultaba imposible, era cómo si el mundo o el tiempo en sí volvieran a estar en su contra cada vez que intentaba no llegar tarde. No importaba el evento, reunión o lugar al que tuviera que ir, ni lo rápido que corrieran sus piernas.

Tras haber leído ese consejo de su profesor durante años e intentar cumplirlo, Karma parecía seguir llegando tarde a toda situación que era mínimamente importante para él.

—¿Por qué me has llamado?

Incluso en esa.

Aquellas palabras dichas en un tono frío y desinteresado por aquella mujer, resonaron en el aula haciendo que Karma contuviera la respiración. No sabía en qué centrar su mirada antes: si en la figura imponente de ella, que estaba de pie en medio de la habitación; O en el aspecto que tenían las mesas, las sillas y el aula de la antigua clase E en general.

Suspirando desde la puerta, el pelirrojo se pasó una mano por el pelo e intentó que su mente no se centrara en los recuerdos que tenía sobre la clase que ahora pisaba. Pues por muchos años que hubieran pasado, el mobiliario parecía seguir intacto, el edificio había sido arreglado y el suelo y las paredes se encontraban limpias y reformadas. Sabía que si la montaña y el edificio de la clase E se encontraban en esas buenas condiciones, había sido gracias al esfuerzo de él mismo y de sus compañeros para mantenerlo así. Habían invertido parte de la recompensa del gobierno en adueñarse de aquel lugar, más tarde en cuidarlo y aprovecharlo cómo mejor pudieran, ya que después de todo para ellos era cómo un mausoleo a su profesor, no podían dejar que se echara a perder.

Echando un rápido vistazo al aula, Karma decidió entrar por completo a la vez que cerraba la puerta tras de sí. No sabía qué pensar del hecho de que había llegado también tarde a la cita que él mismo había concertado, más cuándo ninguno de los implicados tenía el tiempo suficiente cómo para hacer aquello. Se disculparía si no fuera porque la mirada dura y penetrante de esos ojos violetas, que le miraban desde su sitio, no le desconcentraran.

—Asano. —Dijo el hombre andando lentamente hacia ella y colocándose en frente para mirarla, con total normalidad. Cómo si no hubiera llegado tarde y no hubiera escuchado la pregunta anterior de la chica.

No le extrañaba que ella se preguntara por qué quería verla allí. No todos los días contacta contigo tu ex-rival y ex-compañero de clase para veros en una edificio abandonado encima de una montaña, en la que se produjeron secretos de estado y un asesinato que marcó de por vida a varios adolescentes.

—Has llegado tarde. —Replicó la muchacha alzando la cabeza, tan orgullosa y altiva cómo de costumbre.— Cómo siempre.

Karma reprimió una pequeña sonrisa, sabía que se lo reprocharía nada más llegar. Asano Gakushuu era cómo un reloj, su vida estaba planeada y organizada hasta el último segundo, de forma que el más mínimo descontrol resultaba molesto y exasperante para la chica.

—Me he entretenido con unos asuntos.

Volver a entrar en esa montaña cómo si nada y pasearse por el edificio de su antigua clase, le hacía pensar demasiado. Tal vez habría llegado a tiempo si no hubiera estando intentando concentrarse en todo lo que tenía que hacer hoy y hubiera ignorado sus recuerdos, en vez de mirar la montaña con nostalgia.

—No tengo tiempo para esto. —Declaró la mujer con un pesado suspiro y negando con la cabeza.— Ve al grano.

Entrecerró los ojos y la miró pensativo. Se lo imaginaba. A Asano no le gustaban los preámbulos, lo sabía y por una parte lo agradecía, por otra parte no. Karma era directo y aunque muchas veces tenía que morderse la lengua, en otras no dudaba en soltar de golpe lo que pensaba. Con Asano no era una excepción, se conocían desde el instituto y si había algo que él tenía por seguro es que ella no había sido, ni será nunca, una mujer sensible que necesitara que le endulzaran las palabras. Por mucho que lo requiriera ahora.

—Qué impaciente. — Soltó Karma con un tono juguetón.— ¿No vas a preguntarme cómo he estado?

La pelinaranja se cruzó de brazos mientras él sonreía con confianza. En realidad esas palabras únicamente las había dicho con el afán de ganar tiempo. Porque en el fondo Karma no sabía cómo afrontar lo que iba a pedirle a la chica.

—No. —Dijo ella con dureza. Claro, cómo no. Se habían visto hace tres días, tampoco había mucho que preguntar.— Akabane, lo que sea que quieras decirme, dilo.

Él se quedó en silencio unos segundos, pensando en cómo alargar más aquello, aunque no pudiera. Gakushuu no era tonta y le conocía. La única razón por la que él pudiera haberla citado precisamente en ese lugar es porque tenía que decirle algo importante. Mucho al parecer, ya que había estado insistiendo desde los últimos tres días, aún sabiendo que ambos tenían mucho que hacer esa misma mañana.

No había forma de evitar la situación, ella era cómo un témpano de hielo y no iba a parar hasta que consiguiera lo que había venido a buscar, que era escuchar lo que él tuviera que decir. Así que Karma tomó aire, intentó ser valiente y se preparó para el golpe que ella (con total seguridad) iba a darle.

—No te cases, Asano.

El aula se quedó en silencio unos segundos, con la luz del sol reflejando en las ventanas y el canto de los pájaros resonando en la distancia junto con la tranquilidad de la montaña. Ambos se quedaron mirándose, quietos, estupefactos. Asano miraba a Karma asimilando lo que le acababa de pedir, intentando ver a través de él para averiguar si aquello era una broma de mal gusto o no; mientras lo único que podía mirar Karma, era el anillo de compromiso que ella llevaba puesto en su mano derecha, parecía brillar con la luz natural de la mañana.

—Explícate. —Exigió la chica después de un pequeño lapsus.

Ella había fruncido el ceño algo molesta, llevando su mano izquierda hacia el anillo para tocarlo, cómo si fuera una especie de tic, o para asegurarse de que seguía allí. Él reprimió un suspiro y sacudió la cabeza, le parecía imposible apartar la mirada de aquella joya, se notaba que era de las más caras del mercado. Subió su mirada sólo unos segundos para mirarle a ella a los ojos, ya no había vuelta atrás.

—No puedes casarte.— Repitió. — Me gustas.

Karma tuvo sentimientos contradictorios cuándo dijo aquello.

Por una parte su corazón salto de felicidad y casi pudo suspirar de alivio. Sintió que se había quitado un gran peso de encima. Cómo si hubiera estado estos ocho años portando una gran roca sobre su espalda, una roca angustiosa y escondida en el fondo de su mente que le torturaba sin saber el motivo, que de repente había soltado.

Pero por la otra, su pecho también pareció encogerse del malestar. Había cavado su propia tumba, lo sabía. Porque sólo había que mirar a Gakushuu y el estado en el que se encontraba para saber cuál iba a ser su respuesta.

Un implacable e indiscutible "No", que le haría más daño que cualquier bofetón o patada que ella pudiera propinarle.

—Karma.

Casi tembló al escuchar su nombre dicho por ella. Sabía lo que venía, era muy obvio. La miró con seriedad.

—¿Sí? — Le respondió con seguridad y la cabeza alta, fingiendo que sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo y que le daba igual el resultado. Aunque no fuera así.

—Mi boda con Sakakibara se celebra dentro de una hora. —Anunció ella con voz firme.

Un aire pesado les envolvió, logrando que por un momento los sonidos de la montaña se hicieran imperceptibles a sus oídos. Las palabras de Asano parecían resonar en sus mentes y el ambiente se había tornado incómodo e incluso triste. De un momento a otro el aula se ensombreció, aún si se encontraban allí a altas horas de la mañana.

Un fuerte malestar inundó a Karma en cuestión de segundos, así cómo una angustiosa sensación en el pecho que era muy difícil de disimular. La cruda realidad pareció golpearle de repente, haciendo que abriera los ojos y se diera cuenta de la tontería que estaba haciendo.

Gakushuu iba a casarse. Asano Gakushuu iba a casarse con Sakakibara Ren. Dentro de una hora, ese mismo día.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Quién en su sano juicio cometería tal locura de intentar declararse a una mujer cuyo matrimonio se celebraba ese mismo día? Él, por supuesto. Porque no hacía falta que hubiera un pulpo amarillo gigante que matar por los alrededores, Karma seguiría metiéndose en líos de forma innata.

Y no tenía excusa esta vez, de verdad que no la tenía. No podía decir que no se había enterado sobre su compromiso, pues él mismo vio cómo ambos llevaban puestos esos anillos el día de la reunión de antiguos estudiantes; tampoco podía decir que no sabía nada sobre la boda, pues la invitación le había llegado meses antes, aún la conservaba en uno de los cajones de su mesita de noche. Incluso había ayudado a la futura novia a elegir el lugar dónde hacer la celebración; Y por supuesto, le era imposible negar que no estaba enterado de la hora y el lugar de la ceremonia, menos cuándo él era uno de los principales asistentes.

Por lo que no: no tenía ninguna salida para aquello. Estaba frente a Asano una hora antes de su boda, ella vestida de novia e intentando confesarse.

Era una locura. El pelirrojo sabía que se había sentenciado, lo había echado todo a perder y cabía la posibilidad de que la novia llegara casi tarde a la boda ¿Había sido muy cruel por su parte hacerla ir hasta allí sólo para eso? Lo más seguro. Pero por muy increíble que pareciera, una parte de él no se arrepentía de haberse citado con ella allí y a esa hora.

La razón era infantil, banal e intrascendente, algo que no tenía importancia alguna ante lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, pero que en el fondo de su subconsciente se alegraba de presenciar: podía ver a la novia vestida y arreglada antes que su futuro marido.

Era estúpido alegrarse de ese hecho e incluso irónico que fuera precisamente él quién viera así a la chica, pues era el que menos lo merecía, al estar intentado arruinar la boda y el matrimonio en sí. Pero Gakushuu quiso celebrar una boda al estilo europeo, lo que significaba que según el pensamiento de allí, Ren no podría verla a ella vestida antes de la ceremonia, pues se consideraba de mala suerte. Eso significaba que Karma -Y las damas de honor, seguramente- eran los primeros en ver a Asano con ese elegante vestido. Ese pensamiento, por muy mala que fuera su situación, hacía que el pelirrojo quisiera sonreír al menos un poco.

Asano era guapa, siempre lo había sido y todos lo sabían. No había forma de que alguien que la conociera pensara lo contrario. Y cada vez que se pensaba que ella no podía superarse, lo hacía.

Y esta vez lo había hecho, por supuesto que lo había hecho. Se trataba del día de su boda, supuestamente uno de los mejores y más importantes días de su vida. Estaba claro que tanto la familia de Asano cómo la de Sakakibara no iban a escatimar en gastos a la hora de preparar la boda y todo lo que concierne a esta. Con solo mirar el anillo de compromiso de ella estaba claro lo lujosa que iba a ser la ceremonia. El hotel más lujoso de la ciudad, los invitados más distinguidos, los chefs más destacados a cargo de la comida, los coches, las flores, las damas de honor, los padrinos, incluso parecía que el ambientador que habían escogido para la sala era el más caro del mercado. Y por supuesto, los novios no iban a ser la excepción de la regla.

Karma no sabía cuánto tendría que haberle costado a la familia de Asano ese vestido de novia, seguramente muchísimo. No importaba en realidad, porque lo único en lo que podía fijarse era en lo bien que le quedaba y lo perfecta que parecía. Cómo siempre. Siempre perfecta, siempre impecable. Incluso admiraba la forma en la que fruncía el ceño con disgusto en ese instante.

Los años habían hecho mella en ella, igual que en él. Sus facciones eran más delicadas, más maduras. Sabía que a ella le molestaba que se lo dijeran, pero con los años se parecía más a su padre. No era algo malo, tanto ella cómo su progenitor seguían siendo atractivos a su manera, simplemente era una forma de notar la genética familiar, por mucho que a la hija le avergonzara; aunque sus ojos violetas ahora parecían querer fulminarle con la mirada, él era incapaz de sentirse amenazado al apreciar estos y el impecable maquillaje que dentro de una hora debería ocultar con el velo; ahora tenía el pelo largo, también peinado con esmero y con una pequeña tiara para hacer conjunto con el vestido. Recordaba que en sus años de instituto siempre lo había mantenido hasta los hombros porque, según ella, "era difícil ganar un torneo de artes marciales con el pelo molestándote en la cara", para él cualquiera de los dos peinados le sentaba bien en realidad; el vestido le quedaba mejor que cualquier otra cosa que se hubiera puesto nunca, o al menos algo que él hubiera visto. Blanco y brillante, de palabra de honor y con una falda pomposa cuyos pliegues bien podrían chocarse con las mesas de la clase. Era el tipo de vestido que cualquier persona habría soñado con tener en su boda desde su infancia. Al igual que su dueña, parecía brillar con luz propia y -por muy infantil que sonara- era cómo una princesa.

Una princesa o un ángel. O al menos Gakushuu tenía el aspecto de uno, porque bien era sabido que la apariencia de Asano era un buen contraste en comparación con su verdadero carácter, aquel que escondía tras su máscara de perfección para controlar a las masas cómo meros títeres. La piedad y la benevolencia que solía tener con sus "enemigos" y todo el que se interpusiera en su camino era nula.

Lo peor para Karma en ese momento, fue darse cuenta de que ahora el enemigo que se interponía en su camino de casarse con Ren, era él.

Como se imaginó al principio: Gakushuu iba a darle un buen golpe. Justo en el blanco, con fuerza y sin lástima ninguna.

—No estoy para bromas, Akabane. —Acabó diciendo ella con un tono venenoso en su voz. No le culpaba, tenía todo el derecho del mundo a enfadarse. No solo le decía aquello, si no que se había quedado un buen rato admirándola y sin decir nada.— Búscate otra víctima para que se trague tus mentiras, yo tengo que irme.

Sujetó con ambas manos la pesada falda del vestido y dio un par de pasos hacia adelante, con la clara intención de marcharse y con la cabeza alta, mirándole por encima del hombro. El sonido de sus tacones chocando contra la madera resonó en la sala durante unos segundos, hasta que surgió el problema de que la mujer no pudo dar ni un paso más, pues Karma le tapaba el paso. El pelirrojo caviló por un momento, pero no tenía intenciones de moverse y dejarla pasar. Si ella tomaba otro camino probablemente se rasgaría el vestido entre las mesas, cosa que nadie quería. Parecía estar atrapada.

Con sus ojos refulgiendo en enfado, la pelinaranja abrió la boca para exigirle que se apartara antes de que él le interrumpiera.

—No es una broma. —Le dijo él con convicción.— Estoy hablando en serio.

—Déjame pasar. —Fue la simple respuesta de ella. Parecía que o bien no se lo creía, o bien no quería escuchar nada más.

—No. —Se lo negó al instante.— Quiero que me escuches.

—No tengo nada que escuchar Akabane. —Respondió frustrada. A este paso parecía que iba a atacarle con una llave de judo para reducirle y poder escapar.— Tengo una hora para llegar a mi boda, no tengo tiempo para lidiar con tus crisis de la mediana edad.

Karma alzó una ceja ¿Crisis de mediana edad? Ojalá fuera solo eso. Y durante un tiempo, antes de decidirse a hacer aquello, estaba rezando para que fuera eso. Por desgracia no lo era. Tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en ese breve período que transcurrió desde que le llegó la invitación de la boda hasta ese día.

—Tampoco es una crisis. —Le dijo con un suspiro y la miró a los ojos. Cuándo ella se ponía así de cabezota, a veces era difícil hacerla razonar.— Me gustas. Desde hace mucho.

—No te creo. —Le replicó al instante.— Escucha, que yo y Sakakibara nos casemos no significa que no encuentres a alguien especial y te cases algún día. No vas a morir solo, Akabane.

Rodó los ojos ¿De verdad iba a intentar tratar esa "crisis de la mediana edad"? Estaba convencido de que a veces Asano sólo escuchaba lo que quería escuchar y entendía lo que quería entender. Y parecía ser que el decirle que llevaba enamorado de ella desde el instituto era algo que no quería oír.

—Si vas a actuar de psicóloga conmigo, antes escucha lo que tengo que decirte. —Le pidió algo exasperado.— No voy a dejar que te vayas así.

—Y yo no puedo quedarme. —Reprochó entornando los ojos.— Voy a llegar tarde a mi boda.

—No lo harás.

—Sí lo haré.— Se aproximó a él en un intento de que se apartara, pero obviamente no funcionó.— Si tan solo te sientes, adopta un gato.

—¡No quiero un gato! — En realidad sí lo quería, pero aquello era exasperante para él.— Mírame.

—No.

—Asano, mírame. —Le pidió una vez más.

No lo hizo, no tenía intenciones de hacerlo. Levantó la cabeza para mirarle con frialdad y rencor, dispuesta totalmente a quitarle de en medio y dirigirse hacia la puerta de la clase. Soltando la falda de su vestido, ella alzó sus manos con la intención de darle un empujón, ya que no veía otra opción. Karma podría haber soportado ese empujón e incluso más, pero en ese momento no tenía paciencia suficiente para ello, menos cuándo pudo ver más de cerca y a la perfección el anillo de compromiso que ella portaba en su mano.

Agarró sus muñecas con ambas manos con cuidado de no hacer demasiada fuerza (sabía que si lo hacía lo lamentaría muchísimo) y la atrajo hacia él para mirarla a los ojos. No podía dejar que se marchara, no ahora, de verdad que no podía.

—Gakushuu. —La llamó por su nombre, esperando a que le devolviera la mirada, ya que ella ahora se había empeñado en mirar fijamente la puerta de la clase, su única salida.— Si no me escuchas le diré a tu futuro marido dónde y con quién estabas antes de casarte con él.

Un silencio incómodo se instaló entre ellos, había tanta tensión en el ambiente que podría cortarse con un cuchillo.

Asano no se zafó de sus brazos, sólo levantó la cabeza para mirarle pensativa. Al principio lo hizo con un brillo de sorpresa en sus ojos, el cuál dio paso más tarde a una expresión enfadada, casi decepcionada, por un momento incluso resignada. No tenía que pensar mucho para darse cuenta de que se había metido de lleno en la boca del lobo. ¿verdad?

Karma levantó la barbilla en un gesto orgulloso, destilando un aire de reto. Por supuesto que iba a recurrir al chantaje si las cosas no salían cómo él quería, ¿con quién se creía que estaba hablando? En la situación en la que se encontraban, Akabane no era el único que tenía cosas que perder.

—Se nota que no conoces a Ren. —Acabó diciendo ella con un suspiro y cierto tono de superioridad. Cómo si sintiera pena por él, estando orgullosa de sí misma por poder desbaratar su chantaje, cuándo en realidad no era más que un intento desesperado de acabar con este.— Él confía en mí. Nada de lo que tú le digas lo tendrá en cuenta.

—¿Estás segura? —Karma entornó los ojos y frunció el ceño.— ¿Quién confiaría en una mujer que se escapa a una montaña con otro hombre momentos antes de su boda? Yo tendría mis sospechas.

—Tú no eres Ren. —Le reprochó ella de forma altiva. En cierta forma eso había sido un golpe certero y directo para el orgullo de Karma. Y parecía que ni había estado planeado por parte de ella, increíble.

—Cierto. No lo soy. —Sonrió él con cierto tono burlón.— Y vuestros familiares y amigos que estarán en la ceremonia tampoco, ni la prensa, ni vuestros socios, ni vuestros accionistas.

Pudo ver a la perfección cómo Asano apretaba la mandíbula y los puños del disgusto. Aún si ella no quería admitir que estaba atada de pies y manos, lo estaba, y de la peor forma posible. Porque aún si Ren no podría darle importancia a su pequeña fuga (cosa que aún no se puede corroborar, pues había que admitir que lo que estaba pasando era algo inusual), el matrimonio de la hija de una familia prestigiosa cómo los Asano siempre llamaba la atención, tanto en los medios y revistas del corazón, cómo en las personas que formaban parte y estaban pendientes del imperio que poseían los Asano.

Estos vivían mucho de su imagen y su apariencia, era algo que todos sabían. Incluso en la propia ceremonia estaban invitados socios y empleados importantes, también políticos que tenían cierta relación con ellos, incluso Karma era consciente de que no estaba precisamente invitado por ser un ex-compañero de Asano, si no porque querían aprovechar su recién adquirida popularidad cómo burócrata.

Por esa razón, la amenaza de Karma soltando tal bomba de información era cómo una nube de humo sobre el supuesto día perfecto y radiante que Asano debería estar pasando. El simple hecho de imaginar lo que pasaría si la gente se enterase era ya desolador: las posibles miradas de decepción de los invitados, los flashes de las cámaras, sus caras en las portadas de las revistas, los periodistas acampando fuera de su casa (otra vez), las preguntas incómodas que nadie querría responder y titulares cómo "Burócrata y empresaria de éxito planeaban fugarse en la boda de ella dejando atrás al famoso y perdidamente enamorado novelista."

Los dos lo sabían, sabían que ahora mismo estaban en medio de una especie de huracán en el cuál si se movían mucho acabarían destrozados. Un solo paso en falso significaría poner en riesgo demasiadas cosas: su popularidad, su imagen, su reputación, su orgullo. Por eso querían ser cuidadosos. Asano quería huir y olvidarse del tema, siempre y cuándo Karma le dejara, cosa que no iba a pasar.

—Eres de lo peor. —Acabó quejándose la chica mientras negaba con la cabeza.— Ya sé que me odias, pero no llegué a pensar que lo hicieras hasta el punto de querer arruinar el día de mi boda.

—Si te digo que no es mi intención, no me vas a creer ¿Verdad? —Intentó sonreírle mientras soltaba sus muñecas al fin. Suponía que ella era lo suficientemente inteligente cómo para no irse hasta que él diera esa "reunión" por terminada. Eso le dejaba cierto margen de tiempo hasta que uno de los dos perdiera la paciencia definitivamente.

—No. —Espetó con rencor.— ¿Esto es porque conseguí ganarte por un punto en nuestro último enfrentamiento de secundaria?

—¿Crees que eres la más indicada para decirme eso, segundo lugar? —Puede que sí le doliera un poco haber perdido esa vez y era incluso infantil sacar ese tema ahora, pero no podía evitarlo.

—Supéralo. —Bufó ella con cansancio.

—No puedo. —Esta vez él respondió con seriedad, captando aún más la atención de ella.— Nunca he podido. Ese es el problema.

—No es tan difícil. Sólo tienes que aceptar la derrota y meterte en la cabeza que yo soy mejor que tú. —Por supuesto, Asano y su ego.

—No se trata de eso. —Respondió exasperado. Ya no sabía cómo decirlo.

—¿Y entonces de qué?

—De que estoy enamorado de ti.

Otro pequeño silencio que acabó desapareciendo tras un largo suspiro de Asano. Ella se frotó el puente de la nariz y sacudió la cabeza con cansancio, aunque no era la única que se estaba cansando de esto.

—Karma. —Le llamó por su nombre de nuevo, con un tono fatigado, observándole esta vez con cierto aire suplicante.— Esta broma ha llegado demasiado lejos, de verdad. Nunca ha tenido gracia y todo el mundo me está esperando. Déjame pasar.

—Te he dicho desde el principio que no es una broma. —Aún anclado en su sitio, cerró los puños y le miró con el ceño fruncido.— ¿Podrías creerme por una vez?

—Entenderás que se me hace muy difícil. —Se cruzó de brazos, cada vez parecía más y más impaciente por irse.

—Mira... —Karma se rascó la nuca y suspiró.— Me halaga que pienses que se me dan tan bien las bromas. Pero llegados a este punto, ¿realmente crees que no hablo en serio? Abre los ojos, Asano.

La expresión seria que le dirigió habría intimidado a cualquier persona, pero no a él. Estaba acostumbrado a ver ese semblante, a que sus ojos le examinaran de arriba a abajo y le contemplaran de tal forma que parecía poder leerle la mente.

A veces llegó a pensar que los Asano habían nacido con esa capacidad, la de ver a través de los demás. Sin embargo descartó esa posibilidad hace tiempo, porque si realmente ella pudiera entrar en su mente, no estarían en esa situación, estaba seguro. O al menos se habría dado cuenta desde el principio de que no estaba bromeando.

—Supongamos por un momento que te creo. —Informó ella con ese tono altivo y orgulloso.— Si ese fuera el caso ¿Qué pretendes con esto?

Karma inclinó la cabeza con una expresión indiferente, encogiéndose de hombros. A decir verdad no sabía con exactitud qué quería conseguir con esa confesión planeada a última hora, ya que esta había nacido fruto de sus sentimientos reprimidos y su impulsividad. Pero parecía ser que tras su insistencia, ella estaba dispuesta a recapacitar un poco.

—¿Quieres que me escape contigo? ¿Que nos fuguemos juntos a otro país? ¿Que lo deje todo por ti cómo se muestra en las pelis? ¿Que nos montemos en un avión, engañe a Ren, abandonemos nuestra vida aquí y acabemos nuestra historia de amor en una adorable casita a las afueras con cuatro hijos y dos perros? — Empezó a preguntarle a ella con sarcasmo, gesticulando con las manos y cada más más nerviosa y enfadada. No podía culparla.— ¿Qué, Karma? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Qué quieres de mí?

—No lo sé.— Reconoció.

—Oh ¿No lo sabes? Muy inteligente por tu parte, justo lo que se podía esperar de ti.— Cada vez parecía más enfadada.— Citas aquí a una mujer a punto de casarse para decirle que estás enamorado de ella, pero no sabes qué es lo que quieres.

Le estaba llamando egoísta en la cara. No es cómo si no tuviera razón, Karma lo sabía, era un egoísta y un manipulador ¿Se arrepentía de ello? No mucho.

—No tengo por qué querer nada. — Él también se estaba empezando a enfadar. La poca empatía que Gakushuu mostraba con todo el mundo era cómo una pared contra la que se chocaba una y otra vez.— Podría, pero tú no me lo darías. Estoy enamorado de ti desde el instituto y lo descubrí hace poco, sólo quiero que lo sepas.

—Yo no quería saberlo. — Le rebatió con mal humor.— Habértelo guardado.

—¿Y dejar que te perdieras información tan valiosa? No, yo tenía que ser generoso y compartirla contigo. —Le dijo sonriendo con tono burlón, disimulando el nudo en su pecho causado por el rechazo.— Siempre has querido saber lo que me pasa por la mente ¿Verdad? Pues ahora puedes.

—Lo que siempre he querido es un razón válida y legal para mandarte a un psiquiatra porque eres un sociópata y un sádico.— Contestó mirando la puerta de nuevo. — Esta "confesión" no me sirve de nada. No me importa.

—¿De verdad? ¿No te importa? —Karma alzó una ceja de la impresión. Porque una cosa era rechazarle y pensar que era una broma, pero que no le importara era algo distinto, muy distinto. Y las acciones de Gakushuu hasta ahora no indicaban precisamente que no le importara.

—No. —Negó con la cabeza y una expresión seria.

Mentía. Gakushuu mentía. Sí que le importaba.

—Si no fuera por ti, no sería quién soy ahora. —Empezó a decir Karma con seriedad, estaba hablando en serio. Porque no podía creerse que a Gakushuu no le afectara todo aquello, es más, parecía que estaba huyendo. Y no iba a permitirlo, le diría todo lo necesario.— Por ti siempre he querido mejorar, constantemente. Para batirme contigo, para superarte. El simple hecho de pensar en ti ya me hace querer esforzarme, crecer. Sin ti no estaría aquí ahora.

—Para. —Le ordenó de repente, con un tono enfadado.—Sé lo que estás haciendo ¡Para!

—No. —Le rebatió ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado guardándose aquello? No lo sabía, pero realmente parecía una bomba a punto de explotar. —Eres la única que está a mi nivel, mi vida sin ti habría sido muy aburrida, por alguna razón te seguí, tenía que incordiarte hasta el final.

—Se acabó ¡Me voy!

—¡No puedes! —Volvió a colocarse delante de ella al ver que volvía a agarrar la falda de su vestido para marcharse. —Nos parecemos demasiado, incluso en lo malas personas que somos. Es por eso que conectamos tanto, pude ser cercano a ti sin temor de hacernos daño.

—Me da igual. —Negó ella con la cabeza, pero sí lo hacía. Karma tenía razón. Eran malas personas y lo reconocían, se tenían calados el uno al otro.

—No lo hace. Porque he sido el único en verte sin tu máscara perfecta ¿No es así? Incluso tu futuro marido sigue cayendo en tu trampa. —Le volvió a sugerir con aire burlón.— Te desenmascaré desde el principio y el resultado salió demasiado bien.

—Mientes.

—Sabes bien que no. —Ni titubeó al responder eso. —Eres una mentirosa, una falsa y una aprovechada. Y aún así me enamoré de ti ¿No es irónico?

—Es una estupidez. —Su paciencia parecía haberse agotado tanto que le dio un manotazo con tal de hacerle retroceder.— No quiero escuchar más.

—Lo harás. — Declaró él. Ni se había inmutado por el golpe, pero su paciencia también estaba al límite. En un movimiento arriesgado y presuntuoso, Karma levantó la mano para alzar la barbilla de ella y acercarse a su rostro. Sujetando su cara para mantenerla en su sitio, quedó a centímetros de sus labios para seguir hablando.— Si no... ¿Por qué estás aquí?

—... —Ella levantó la cabeza con aire orgulloso, sin intenciones de alejarse y entornó los ojos.

¿Qué iba a decir? Si estaba muy claro. Karma tampoco era tonto, sabía leer entre líneas. Ninguna mujer en el mundo en su sano juicio y en sus plenas facultades accedería a irse con otro hombre a una montaña alejada de la ciudad horas antes de su boda. Era una locura y una desfachatez, una que la perfecta e impoluta Asano había cometido, que se contradecía con todas y cada una de las negativas que le dirigía. Una novia supuestamente estresada y nerviosa por el mejor día de su vida no debería estar esperando a alguien cómo Karma en silencio y en tranquilidad en una antigua aula.

A Gakushuu no le gustaba alterar su agenda, odiaba los imprevistos, los contratiempos. Karma era un contratiempo en su vida de por sí, pero la importancia que ella le daba a este era algo que no podía negar. Ella no tenía excusa ninguna, no podía decir que no le importaba o que le diera igual todo ese asunto o lo que quisiera decirle. Era imposible de creer. Porque si a ella no le importara, no habría leído sus mensajes, no habría subido hasta allí. Y sobre todo, no estaría mirándole a los ojos con intensidad en ese momento, cómo si le estuviera preguntando con la mirada "Me has pillado ¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer?"

—Eres cómo yo. —Declaró Karma sobre sus labios.— Una persona horrible.

Y la besó. Sin preguntar, a traición, de una forma sucia y rastrera. Juntando sus labios en un breve beso que a penas duró segundos. Fue un roce frío y sin sentimiento, algo producido por la confusión, la frustración y el enfado del momento. Ninguno de los dos se apartó, se limitaron a sentir los labios del otro, a mirarse a los ojos durante ese breve periodo de tiempo. Sabían que eso no debería estar pasando, pero no quisieron detenerlo ¿Era ese simple beso una especie de compensación por todos aquellos que no se dieron hace ocho años? Tal vez.

Se separaron sin decir ni una palabra. El corazón de Karma casi a punto de salir de su pecho, porque por muy gélido que hubiera sido ese gesto, era el primer y único beso que iba a robarle a Asano en toda su vida; Gakushuu frunció el ceño, sintiéndose sucia y peor de lo que debería. Karma tenía razón, era alguien despreciable.

—Felicidades. —Dijo Karma al cabo de unos segundos con un tono burlón, cómo si aquello fuera algo que celebrar. —Ni siquiera has pisado el altar y ya le estás poniendo los cuernos a Sakakibara.

La bofetada de Asano no se hizo esperar.

El chasquido de la mano abierta de ella chocando contra su mejilla resonó en toda la sala. Gakushuu había levantado la mano en menos de un segundo y le había cruzado la cara sin contemplación, sin siquiera pensarlo, con un temple y una puntería envidiables para alguien furioso. Karma se lo merecía, estaba muy claro, por eso no hubo ninguna queja, ni una palabra, ni un insulto, únicamente el incómodo silencio que aquel arrebato y aquel beso habían dejado atrás.

Con la cara agachada y mirando hacia un lado, la mejilla de Karma palpitaba del dolor. No le extrañaría que le dejara marca, la pelinaranja siempre había tenido más fuerza de la que aparentaba. Su único problema sería inventarse una excusa para aparecer en la ceremonia con una mejilla hinchada. El pelirrojo sonrió, por supuesto que se esperaba esa reacción, a Asano no le gustaba que le echaran en cara lo mala persona que era. Aunque también tenía que ver con que le estaba arruinando el día de su boda, le había besado sin su permiso y encima de todo se regodeaba. Era asqueroso, se merecía más de un bofetón y en el el fondo se esperaba una réplica (Y puede que unos cuantos más, cuándo se inventara que ese golpe se lo había llevado por parte de una ofendida dama de honor, no de la novia.)

Miró a Asano de reojo para cerciorarse de si estaba en lo cierto y le iba a pegar otra vez, por idiota y bocazas. Pero no pasaría.

Con un pequeño empujón en su pecho, Gakushuu consiguió que Karma se hiciera a un lado en silencio, teniendo al fin un camino lo suficientemente amplio para que ella y su pomposo vestido pudieran llegar hasta la puerta. El pelirrojo no dijo nada, se limitó a sujetar su mejilla enrojecida y apoyarse levemente en el escritorio que estaba situado detrás de él, permitiendo que ella pasara.

Las pensamientos de ambos estaban mezclados, hechos un lío en su cabeza y torturándolos durante esos angustiosos y tensos segundos que transcurrieron mientras que Asano andaba hacia la puerta.

Fue antes de que ella llegara a la salida de la clase, justo cuándo rozó con su mano el escritorio que hace años había pertenecido al chico, cuándo él se decidió a hablar.

—Cuándo estábamos en el instituto, rechazabas a los babosos con una amable sonrisa en tu cara y un cumplido. —Le dijo con un tono tranquilo, dándole la espalda desde su posición. Parecería un reproche, tal vez lo fuera, aunque estaba más ocupado recordando aquellos momentos en los que Asano rompía los corazones de los estudiantes con una bella sonrisa. —Me pregunto por qué no has hecho lo mismo conmigo.

Gakushuu abrió la puerta y cruzó al pasillo en completo silencio. Daba la impresión de que había ignorado aquello, aunque era todo lo contrario. Apoyó su mano en el borde de la puerta, estando a punto de cerrarla y marcharse sin siquiera darle a él una última mirada. Aunque en el último instante, giró levemente su rostro para darle una respuesta que parecía haber estado reflexionando tras unos segundos.

—Eso es porque tú llegas ocho años tarde, Akabane.

Lo último que se escuchó fue un portazo.

~0.0~

_"Me aburro."_ Pensó Karma acomodándose en su asiento.

Acomodándose en este, alzó la cabeza para mirar hacia el frente e intentar concentrarse en las palabras que aquel que oficiaba la boda estaba recitando. Aunque no tenía ningún interés por estas, fingir que lo hacía era lo mínimo que podía hacer, al menos lo más cortés.

Observándo todo a su alrededor el pelirrojo contempló en silencio la escena ante sus ojos, analizándola, intentando distraer su mente de aquel parloteo incesante y sin sentido que el hombre al fondo de la sala insistía en continuar.

Las luces de la tarde se colaban por las cristaleras de la estancia, las llamativas y olorosas flores adornaban los asientos de los asistentes e inundaban el lugar con su aroma, y los distinguidos invitados permanecían quietos y sentados en su sitio, ningún ruido del exterior parecía poder interrumpir el ambiente calmado y apacible que se había creado.

Brillaba, todo brillaba, todo resplandecía, miraras donde miraras, la ceremonia en sí brillaba. Era elegante, lujosa, serena, justo lo que se esperaba de un evento organizado por una pareja que disponía de tantos recursos económicos y justo lo que soñaría cualquier par de enamorados para un día tan importante para ellos.

Par de enamorados que en ese momento se encontraban en el altar, centelleando más que otra cosa en toda la sala, captando la atención de la mayoría de personas que estaban allí y escuchando el discursito del hombre frente a ellos que iba a declararles oficialmente como marido y mujer.

Era perfecta, la boda era perfecta.

Y Karma lo odiaba.

" _Aburrido."_ Pensó suspirando y llevando por reflejo una de sus manos hacia la mejilla que Gakushuu había abofeteado una hora antes, sí, aún le picaba un poco, aunque la marca había desaparecido lo suficiente como para no causar sospechas, al menos eso creía. _"Muy aburrido."_

Se frotó la mejilla disimuladamente durante unos segundos y volvió a enderezarse para fingir seriedad. No era personal -al menos no quería que lo fuera-, pero a Karma no le gustaban las bodas y ese tipo de eventos de por sí, los consideraba tediosos, cansinos, algo que se alargaba sin motivo y que le retenía sentado, escuchando algo en lo que no creía durante más tiempo del necesario, parecido a una de las asambleas del instituto Kunugigaoka en el pasado.

La diferencia con las asambleas de hace ocho años y esta ceremonia de casamiento es que, por mucho que quisiera Karma, no podía escaparse y tomarse el día libre, y sus motivos eran muchos: el primero era por simple formalidad, había sido invitado y sabía que no daría una buena impresión si faltaba a un suceso de tal importancia; el segundo era porque sabía que aquella celebración era una buena oportunidad para conocer contactos, gente de renombre a la que ganarse, altas esferas que podrían beneficiarle a él y a su trabajo en un momento dado. Todo gracias a los círculos sociales por los que se movían los Asano; y el tercero era Gakushuu, por supuesto. No por sus sentimientos hacia ella precisamente, si no porque estaba muy seguro de que si llegaba a no estar presente en el día de su boda habiéndose tomado ella la molestia de invitarle, le perseguiría hasta el fin del mundo para reprochárselo hasta la saciedad. Y no quería eso, ni mucho menos.

Así que allí estaba. Aburrido, asqueado, cansado, en uno de los últimos asientos, en silencio e intentando no pensar en el hecho de lo mal que había salido su encuentro hace una hora atrás con la mujer cuya boda se estaba celebrando.

Se estaba replanteando varias cosas, como el hecho de que no debería estar allí, no quería estar allí, menos después de su confesión. Estaba seguro de que si cualquiera de los invitados se enteraran de lo que había hecho, le estarían lanzando miradas venenosas, pensando que no se merecía estar en aquel banquillo casi al final de la estancia. Miradas que él habría ignorado, pues no serían algo que le intimidara ni que le provocara la urgencia de marcharse, no como el ver a Asano en el altar con otro, por ejemplo, o como verla en un altar directamente. Por favor, ¿qué hacía allí? ¿qué hacían allí? Si él ni siquiera creía en el matrimonio en sí, y algo le decía que Asano tampoco.

" _¿De verdad es necesario un documento firmado o una ceremonia tan elegante para demostrar que quieres a alguien y decides pasar tu vida a su lado?"_ Se preguntó a sí mismo mirándose los zapatos con atención.

No. Claro que no. El amor no se demostraba de esa forma, es lo que él pensaba, que un sentimiento como tal no se definía sobre una firma en un papel, ni una costosa y despampanante ceremonia, ni vestidos elegantes, ni bienes compartidos, ni regalos, ni una enorme casa a las afueras en la que vivir solos. El amor se demostraba con acciones, con hechos, con palabras sinceras, compañía y promesas cumplidas, que no tenían que desembocar en un acto tan frívolo como lo era una ceremonia llena de intereses como aquella.

" _Esto es una estupidez."_ Acabó pensando con convicción.

Asano era una mujer de hechos y acciones, él lo sabía, ella lo sabía, todos lo sabían. Ella no creía en las simples palabras de alguien, necesitaba pruebas y sucesos que confirmaran las cosas

¿Qué hacía en un altar? No lo sabía ¿Era necesario que lo estuviera? Él pensaba que no, pero a lo mejor si le preguntaba a la señora que tenía en el asiento de al lado, le contestaba que sí. Porque esta llevaba llorando desde que había puesto un pie en la sala y había gastado más de tres paquetes de pañuelos, además el que había deducido que era el marido de esta se había sentado en otro sitio bastante alejado.

Decidió no mirarla más después de diez minutos de silenciosos lloriqueos y suspiró.

" _Además de estúpido y aburrido, es una sensiblería."_ Conluyó.

Una sensiblería que -otra vez- no concordaba nada con Asano. Pero así era últimamente, ¿verdad? Porque al menos por ese día las cosas eran algo distintas, de una manera imperceptible que muy pocos podrían notar, porque Asano no estaba tan impoluta y puntual como lo debería haber estado. Por suerte él podía notarlo, y además sabía el por qué.

Colocándose la corbata que combinaba con su traje, Karma inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado para poder mirar con más claridad a Gakushuu, a unos metros de donde él estaba.

Claramente ella se encontraba de espalda a los invitados, con el velo cubriendo su cara, su postura recta y distinguida y escuchando con atención al padre que hablaba frente a ella. Como si no pasara nada, como si no hubiera ocurrido nada, como si todo fuera normal, aunque no era cierto.

La realidad es que aunque la novia pareciera tranquila y feliz, no era así. Porque tanto Karma como ella habían llegado a la ceremonia por los pelos.

E incluso era un milagro que lo hubieran hecho.

Por su parte, a Karma le bastó con colarse por la puerta de atrás a base de convencer al vigilante que estaba allí de que si no le dejaba pasar, cosas nada agradables le pasarían. Este pareció ser muy comprensivo y colaborador, así que acabó cediéndole el paso y el pelirrojo pudo sentarse en el asiento en el que estaba dos minutos antes de que empezara la ceremonia; No estaba seguro de como Asano se las había arreglado para llegar a tiempo y no levantar sospechas, después de todo no parecía muy fácil moverse con ese enorme vestido. Pero si la conocía bien, seguramente habría hecho uso del chófer de la familia Asano para ir y venir de la montaña (había visto el coche de estos cuándo tuvo que dirigirse hacía allí), y al llegar le habría bastado con una convincente excusa acompañada de una radiante sonrisa para que no se preocuparan por su tardanza. Como era de esperar, todos la habrían creído, como siempre ¿Quién no? Era la novia, era su día, podía estar nerviosa también ¿Verdad? Así que con total seguridad dejarían el asunto de lado, volverían a asegurarse de que el maquillaje y el aspecto de la mujer estaba en su sitio y habrían continuado con lo establecido para esa perfecta ocasión.

Perfecta y sin incidentes. Eso parecía, eso es lo que Gakushuu quería hacer creer, y por un momento Karma también. Pero la verdad seguía estando ahí, de forma imperceptible para algunos, pero muy clara para ellos. Tan clara como la manchas de la parte de abajo del vestido de Asano, que Karma no podía dejar de mirar desde su asiento.

" _¿Cómo habrá justificado eso?"_ Se preguntó con curiosidad sin dejar de mirarlas.

Porque así como le fue imposible a Karma marcharse del edificio de la clase E sin llenarse sus zapatos nuevos de barro, Asano no pudo evitar mancharse el vestido de tierra, algo muy normal teniendo en cuenta que había decidido darse un paseo por la montaña con un vestido pomposo y enorme, no había forma humana de evitar que se manchara. Y Karma apostaría lo que fuera a que seguramente ella estaría rabiosa por dentro en este momento, torturándose en el fondo de su mente porque su precioso y caro vestido estaba manchado y no había podido hacer nada para evitarlo. Seguro que las damas de honor habrían hecho lo posible por limpiar esas manchas y disimularlas, pero él podía verlas, desde lejos, sabiendo que aunque ella había salido ilesa de la clase sin rasgarse su querido vestido, había acabado arrastrando parte de la falda por el suelo en su apresurada marcha hacia su boda.

" _Ahora no es todo tan perfecto ¿verdad?_ Pensó Karma con algo de resentimiento.

Al fin, lo que había estado esperando. Algo defectuoso, algo anormal en esa boda, algo que había salido mal a pesar de todos los esfuerzos de la organización.

El vestido de la novia. Una de las cosas que más debían resaltar, y estaba manchado, sucio, impuro, ya no era la prenda radiante y perfecta que él había visto por la mañana, y ella lo llevaba puesto. Tenía que estar torturándole ¿Verdad? Llevar encima la única cosa que no era impecable en toda su boda, para Asano tenía que ser una vergüenza, una ofensa, una decepción.

Porque el que su vestido no fuera tan perfecto como debería serlo para esa ceremonia solo demostraba caos y desorden, un enredo que en su momento Gakushuu no había podido controlar y evitar, que le hacía débil, que le enfadaba, pero que tendría que aceptar con una sonrisa falsa y una postura rígida, dando una imagen de indiferencia hacia el tema sobre los demás invitados, que estaban más ocupados murmurando lo hermosa que se veía en vez de reparar en ese pequeño fallo.

Fallo que Karma adoraba.

Le encantaba, lo amaba, lo amaba tanto que en ese instante se le hacía difícil disimular la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que surcaba su rostro. Era genial, tan divertido, tan irónico, absolutamente todo se le hacía divertido.

Porque las manchas del vestido, lo ocurrido una hora antes, el disgusto que Asano seguramente portaba, eran un caos. Realmente era un caos, la boda, la mente de Gakushuu en sí, todo era un lío sin resolver. Pero nadie lo sabía, nadie lo notaba, nadie se daba cuenta a pesar de lo obvio que era. ¿Por qué? muy fácil: porque Gakushuu y sus perfectas dotes de actriz, su máscara de niña buena, se encargaba de que no lo supieran, de que no hicieran preguntas, de mantener todo ese caos oculto y a salvo de cualquiera, resguardándolo del exterior.

Excepto de él, porque era quién lo causaba. Sí. A Karma le gustaba el caos, le gustaba crearlo, avivarlo. Le resultaba divertido ver las expresiones y las reacciones de la gente cuando este surgía. Pero sobre todo, siempre le había gustado ver como Asano lo encubría, lo resolvía. Era como un enfrentamiento más entre ellos. Él creaba desorden, y ella lo arreglaba. Él destruía algo y ella lo volvía a reconstruir, o bien lo barría bajo la alfombra para que nadie notara ese destrozo, como si fuera otro juego entre ellos.

Era como volver al instituto de nuevo, jugando al gato y al ratón después de tanto tiempo.

Por eso Karma no podía dejar de sonreír, por eso tenía que taparse la boca con la mano mientras Asano y Ren pronunciaban sus votos frente al altar. Aquella boda era una farsa, era como un teatro, algo que Asano había planeado hasta el último minuto hasta que Karma decidió destruirlo con su inesperada confesión. Y ahora, la siempre admirada presidenta del consejo estudiantil de Kunugigaoka volvía a encubrir los destrozos que el delincuente de la clase E había creado para que sus fieles seguidores (ahora sus invitados) creyeran que ese teatro estaba yendo a la perfección, cuando tras el telón todo se estaba desmoronando.

Era divertido, realmente era divertido.

¿Era por eso por lo que Karma había decidido confesarse una hora antes de la boda? ¿Porque era como una declaración de guerra? ¿El inicio de otra competición? ¿Buscaba esa diversión de nuevo? ¿Había actuado precipitadamente y fuera de sí por algo tan nimio como un juego entre ellos?

Porque lo sabía, era muy consciente, una parte de él se lo estaba diciendo a gritos: se había portado de la forma más patética posible, no era propio de él. Arrastrarse de esa forma por Asano, pedirle que se quedara, que no se casara, había sido un desastre, algo que solo un perdedor podría hacer, no él. No le extrañaba que ella pensara que había sido una broma, ni que le acabara pegando, porque ni si quiera Karma en sus cabales habría hecho algo así de forma tan precipitada. Ni aún sabiendo lo que sentía por ella, ni siendo consciente de que no la volvería a ver.

Entonces, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Por qué había actuado de forma tan impulsiva y mediocre planeando esa confesión a última hora? Sabía que no iba a obtener nada, sabía que iba a llevarse un bofetón ¿Por qué?

El pelirrojo se lo preguntaba una y otra vez, ajeno a la boda, ajeno a las miradas de la señora que estaba sentada a su lado. Karma estaba buscando desesperadamente una justificación para lo que había hecho, una razón válida para pensar que sus acciones habían tenido un buen motivo, algo para decirse interiormente que no tenía nada por lo que arrepentirse, porque lo necesitaba. De verdad lo necesitaba, debía convencerse a sí mismo y a su consciencia de que su confesión había tenido fundamentos, de que se había arrastrado a propósito frente a Asano con un pretexto. Porque entonces, ¿qué le quedaba?, su orgullo ahora mismo estaba hecho trizas, y no quería reconocer que su corazón y su mejilla también. El conflicto en su interior era demasiado grande y una parte de él le estaba exigiendo una explicación.

Una explicación o varias de ellas, ya que en ese momento, mientras estaba allí sentado mirando distraído como Asano y Ren intercambiaban sus alianzas, se le ocurrían algunas.

La primera y la más evidente de ellas era un intento de provocar otra guerra entre ellos. Una competición, un reto con Asano, una lucha de poder en el momento y lugar menos indicados. Que él hiciera un movimiento inesperado para arruinar ese día y que Gakushuu intentara salvarlo con todas sus fuerzas y métodos. Era divertido ver como la mujer se esforzaba en mantenerlo todo bajo control mientras mantenía esa falsa sonrisa.

Podría ser que anhelara volver a vivir eso, que después de tantos años sin verla, sin sentir en sus carnes lo que era intentar superar a un Asano con la posibilidad de conseguirlo quisiera volver a experimentar esa emoción de enfrentarse a alguien de su nivel, a notar la incertidumbre de quién se sobrepondría a quién, esta vez no académicamente, si no psicológica y emocionalmente. Puede que tras tanto tiempo de estar centrado en sus objetivos y sin encontrar un rival digno como lo había sido ella siempre, hubiera acabado echando de menos sus pequeñas contiendas hasta el punto de hacer aquella tontería, todo con tal de volver a jugar con su "segundo puesto" favorito.

La segunda, y otra más que evidente, eran sus sentimientos por ella. Su enamoramiento, su flechazo, su capricho, su antojo, como quisiera llamarlo, él quería pensar que se podría considerar lo mismo. En su encuentro se había esforzado en dejar claro a la chica que estaba enamorado de ella, y probablemente lo estuviera, pero de lo que no estaba seguro era de si ese "amor" llegaba hasta el punto de intentar detenerla en su decisión de casarse.

Probablemente no.

Porque la intensidad de sus sentimientos por la chica podrían ser más o menos devastadores; le gustaba, muchísimo, siempre lo había hecho, pero nunca lo suficiente como para querer interponerse en su vida, y eso lo sabía por experiencia.

Estuvo más de ¿cinco?, ¿seis años a su lado? Lo suficiente para observarla de cerca, conocerla, aún más después de la muerte de Korosensei y que acabaran en la misma clase durante bachiller. Si estuvo más tiempo en Kunugigaoka fue por ella, si se quedó fue por ella. Porque le gustaban sus competencias, sus rivalidades, era divertido, no tenía más motivos para estar allí, simplemente por ella. Por ella y para molestar a aquellos que decían que su promoción de la clase E no llegaría a nada. Pero más a allá de sus ganas de regodearse, estaba ella. Asano Gakushuu, la chica que rompía con todos los esquemas, la que siempre estaba en el primer puesto (hasta que él llegó a desbancarla), la que ganaba un trofeo tras otro, la que era perfecta en todo, la que tenía a todo el instituto en la palma de su mano. No había ningún estudiante que no se hubiera prendado de ella al menos durante un segundo, que no hubiera caído en sus redes, en sus sonrisas amables y palabras tranquilizadores, obedeciendo sus órdenes directa o indirectamente ¿Verdad? Allí era como una ley de vida, caer en la trampa de un Asano, porque era radiante, o al menos su fachada lo era.

Todos lo sabían, Karma incluido, pero, como siempre, él tenía que ir a contracorriente, tenía que caer por Asano de una forma que nadie lo había hecho. Y es que si todos los demás se habían prendado de la parte falsa e idílica que Gakushuu mostraba, Karma fue al contrario. Se enamoró de la parte que nadie veía, de la parte que ella ocultaba de todos salvo de unos pocos afortunados, afortunados de los que al parecer él llegó a formar parte aun después de tantas contiendas contra ella. Porque puede que de su rivalidad naciera una confianza que solo ellos entendían, una tregua silenciosa de la que no hablaban, pero que comprendían. Y que gracias a esta pudiera ver el lado oculto de Asano, enamorándose como un idiota del edificio principal al ver a la perfecta hija del director.

Pero él se enamoró más que de eso, no sólo le gustaba su perfección y su carácter impasible ante los problemas, fue todo lo contrario. Le gustaba su expresión enfurruñada cuando le hacía rabiar, su comportamiento caprichoso cuando quería conseguir algo al momento, el como sus ojos brillaban con enfado cuando no le daba la razón, la forma en la ocultaba una pequeña sonrisa cuando algo le había hecho gracia pero no lo quería reconocer, su incansable motivación y esfuerzo para conseguir su objetivo, la forma en la que discutía con él por cualquier cosa, la disimulada impaciencia con la que esperaba los resultados de los exámenes para saber quién había quedado primero.

Le gustaba, le gustaba y no lo sabía, o no lo quería saber. Era una de las pocas cosas de las que no estaba realmente seguro, de las que no había podido esclarecer en ese breve tiempo de reflexión que tuvo antes de asistir a esa boda ¿Había estado viviendo en negación durante esos años, o simplemente en la ignorancia? Si lo pensaba bien, tal vez hubieran sido ambas. Porque algunas veces, cuando Karma se quedaba abstraído contemplando el rostro concentrado de Asano en la sala de estudio, una vocecita en su interior le decía que eso no era normal, que los rivales no se quedaban mirando tanto tiempo, ni fulminaban con la mirada a los ingenuos estudiantes que también se quedaban observando; y otras veces, cuando su sangre hervía, cuando su corazón se aceleraba y un nudo se formaba en su garganta al verla, al discutir con ella, al convivir a su lado, no sabía a qué se debía, no se paraba a pensar qué era, así que asumió que era odio. Odio, odio puro, del que revolvía sus entrañas y nublaba su mente, del que le hacía querer destruirla en cada examen y humillarla frente a los otros estudiantes.

Odiándola y adorándola a la vez, así era cómo había acabado. Y así seguía, esos sentimientos no habían cambiado, habían estado escondidos durante mucho tiempo, sin querer ver la luz. Hasta que Karma voluntariamente los reveló ese mismo día, como una especie de liberación.

Era un motivo, ¿verdad? Realmente era un buen motivo para hacer lo que había hecho. Pensar que aquella era su última oportunidad para confesarse a ella.

Pero seguía sin ser suficiente.

Seguía sin darle la explicación que buscaba, porque como había pensado antes, aún si sus sentimientos por Asano habían estado siempre ahí, estos nunca fueron un motivo de peso para interponerse en sus decisiones e intentar que cambiara de idea en algo, lo que fuera. Esta vez no tendría que haber sido diferente, tendría que haberse quedado callado, dejar que se casara y tuviera un día apacible como debería.

Tendría que haber dejado que se marchara, igual que hace años, cuando se mudó a Estados Unidos.

Y era ese precisamente el pensamiento que le conducía al tercer motivo, la tercera motivación para lo que había hecho: Quería vivir sin arrepentimientos, y por mucho que le costara reconocerlo, Asano era uno de ellos.

Korosensei le había enseñado muchas cosas, muchísimas; atesoraba cada una de ellas e intentaba aplicarlas en su día a día, porque era lo mínimo que podía hacer por él después de asesinarle. Le admiraba, había sido para él -junto con Karasuma- lo más cercano que había tenido a una figura paterna en su vida. Muchos de sus compañeros, sobre todo Nagisa, e incluso él, querían parecerse un mínimo a su difunto profesor, porque le debían muchísimo.

Pero todos eran conscientes de que había una parte de él en la que nadie quería parecerse, nadie quería fijarse, ya fuera por temor o por negar la triste y cruda realidad. Y es que Korosensei fue un asesino, un asesino sanguinario que arrebataba vidas como quién daba la hora, al que nunca le importó quién fuera su víctima siempre y cuando le pagaran. Fue un asesino quién estuvo dándoles clases durante un año, y fue un asesino quién les instó a matarle. Un asesino que vivió su último año arrepentido, arrepentido por no haberle salvado la vida a una única mujer a pesar de haber matado a muchas antes. Yukimura Aguri pareció cambiar su forma de pensar, hasta el límite de hacer al dios de la muerte buscar una redención, un perdón en alguna parte, una manera de compensarla por no haberla salvado. Y esa redención fueron ellos, los alumnos de la clase E, y lo sabían. Él les dio el mejor y más significativo año de sus vidas, intentando compensar lo que le hizo a Aguri, pero no fue suficiente. Nunca fue suficiente para nadie, porque por muchas sonrisas estúpidas que ese pulpo hubiera portado, aunque lo hubieran asesinado al final, su arrepentimiento siguió ahí, y siempre seguirá. Ese año Korosensei vivió y murió arrepintiéndose, porque por mucho que se encontrara con Aguri en el más allá, por mucho que hubiera guiado a sus alumnos a un futuro mejor, siempre le quedó el hecho de que nunca pudo decirle que la amaba, nunca pudo hacer que estuviera a su lado.

Era eso lo que Karma más temía, en lo que no quería convertirse. Ser igual que Korosensei en ese sentido y vivir igual que él, torturarse una y otra vez por no haber dicho o hecho algo al respecto con la persona con la que quería estar. Y sabía que si no hacía algo respecto a Asano antes de su boda, acabaría siendo así.

No fue hasta que se enteró del compromiso de Asano y Ren que empezó a pensar en lo que sentía y en lo mal que había hecho las cosas hasta el momento. Puede que lo supiera incluso antes, pero no había querido darle importancia.

Dejando de lado el hecho de que se había confesado a ella ocho años tarde, no es como si se hubiera portado horriblemente mal con la chica en el instituto, esa fue una época de la que quisieran o no, disfrutaron. También pensaba que no habrían llegado a esta situación si hubiera dicho un par de cosas en aquel entonces, pero no era eso lo que rondaba por su mente. Lo que le preocupaba, de lo que se arrepentía y el por qué había casi arruinado su boda, eran sus acciones posteriores.

Era una tontería, una nimiedad, pero por mucho que se hubiera aferrado a Asano y a la rivalidad que tenían durante esos años como un clavo ardiendo, le daba la impresión de que se había resignado a abandonarla una vez se enteró que ella se marchaba a otro continente. Resignación, aceptación, enfado, problemas graves de abandono, carencias afectivas, como quisiera llamarlo, no se acordaba realmente de lo que sentía en aquel entonces cuando se enteró, pero si algo tenía por seguro es que no iba a pararla ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Las notas de Gakushuu eran excelentes, había conseguido plaza en una gran universidad, tenía un futuro brillante y prometedor por delante, y él estaba en su misma situación, cada uno tenía un objetivo que cumplir. Asano empezaría una nueva vida en otro país, dejando a todo el mundo atrás, y él haría exactamente lo mismo en Japón, no era la gran cosa, ¿verdad? Tanto él como ella sabían lo importante que era su futuro para ambos y lo que tenían que dejar de lado en el proceso. No era algo malo, tampoco una tragedia, Karma estaba seguro de que exageraba -a lo mejor porque la situación le recordaba a la constante partida de sus padres al extranjero-, pero todo había acabado, ella le ganó en su última competencia, todo lo que tenía que hacer era despedirse de Asano, decirle que la llamaría y que algún día se volverían a ver.

Pero no lo hizo.

No le dijo adiós, ni una palabra, ni un mensaje, ni siquiera fue al aeropuerto a despedirse, a pesar de que sabía que ella lo estaba esperando. Tampoco la llamó después de que se fuera, ni le envió cartas, ni paquetes con dulces japoneses como le había prometido el día de la graduación. No hizo nada. Absolutamente nada. Se quedó en Japón, estudiando, siguiendo adelante con su vida como lo habría hecho cualquiera, pero teniendo presente que su declarada rival estaba en la otra punta del mundo, esperando una llamada suya. Llamada que él nunca se dignó a a hacer, y que ella tampoco devolvió. Dios... ¿Por qué no la hizo? Tenía su número de móvil de los primeros en su lista, muchas veces incluso lo marcó, se quedó mirando su teléfono debatiéndose si llamarla o no, y siempre colgaba ¿Por qué? No era tan difícil, no le costaba tanto, siempre podría mandarle un chiste malo, una foto de un gato o gastarle una broma estúpida para romper el hielo, porque sabía que ella le seguiría el juego. Era un tira y afloja entre los dos, pero que nunca llegó a terminarse.

Él siguió sin llamar y los años pasaron, lentamente, y entre unas cosas y otras, ambos crecieron, ambos continuaron por sus propios caminos. Karma seguía teniendo su número, y Asano el de él, pero nadie llamó nunca, como si se hubieran olvidado del contrario, aunque no fuera así.

Y de repente Asano volvió a Japón, cuando Karma ya había dejado de preguntarse el por qué no la llamaba, ella volvió. Tampoco fue capaz de contactarla en ese tiempo, aún sabiendo que podría volver a verla en persona, o incluso cruzarse con ella por la calle, no lo hizo. Tenía la excusa de que estaba liado con el trabajo y dirigiendo un banco, aunque a lo mejor también era por terquedad o porque daba por sentado que si lo hacía, ella le contestaría a la llamada con un enfado más que justificado, por tardar tanto. Pero mientras volvía a debatirse si era correcto llamarla o no, le dijeron que asistiría a la reunión de antiguos estudiantes, a la que había sido invitado también. Sus preguntas volvieron con más fuerza, sus recuerdos le asaltaron más que antes, y una inexplicable emoción le recorrió, porque después de todo iban a volver a verse. Iban a volver a verse ¿Qué pasaría? ¿Se pelearían? ¿Volverían a tener otra competición? ¿Qué clase de competición? No lo sabía, pero acudió aquella noche con una sonrisa y unos caramelos de fresa en los bolsillos, porque le había prometido enviarle dulces a Estados Unidos hacía unos años, y esa noche cumpliría su promesa, podría dárselos.

Después de todo... ¿Nunca era demasiado tarde para hacerlo, verdad?

Pues sí, sí lo era.

Se alegró muchísimo de ver a Asano después de tanto tiempo, estaba preciosa. Pero esa alegría pareció esfumarse por completo cuando vio el anillo de compromiso en su dedo, y después se le cayó el mundo encima al darse cuenta de que era la mano de Ren la que sostenía la suya. Fue como recibir un balde de agua fría allí en medio, sus ojos se abrieron levemente por la sorpresa, pero pudo fingir naturalidad justo a tiempo, pues la pareja se acercó a él para saludarle.

Esa noche mantuvieron una conversación amena, la típica que se solía llevar en esos eventos, decir que no habían cambiado mucho, qué había sido de sus vidas, en qué estaban trabajando, que se alegraban de verse, darse las felicidades por su compromiso, ofrecerse a ayudarles con el catering de este (algo muy estúpido por su parte). Y todo falso, falso e interesado. Sin las pullas y retos que él había ido buscando, sin darle a Asano los caramelos que tenía en su bolsillo, y con una única pregunta resonando en la mente de Karma:

" _Y bien ¿Qué esperabas?"_

Se lo preguntó esa noche y se lo seguía preguntando ahora, mientras la boda continuaba.

Sí ¿Qué esperaba? Habían pasado años, Ren y Asano siempre se habían llevado bien, él era popular, ella también, hacían buena pareja, se les veía felices, todo estaba bien, serían felices juntos, se lo merecían.

Y le molestaba.

Le molestaba, le enfadaba, le enrabietaba de sobremanera. Esa noche se marchó enfadado y aún lo seguía estando, aún después de lo que había pasado. Fue ese enfado lo que le hizo reflexionar, lo que le hizo darse cuenta de que ese "odio" que tanto sentía hacia Asano era otra cosa. Y su mente de repente fue un tornado de preguntas cuya respuesta siempre le acababan conduciendo a una conclusión: Esto era culpa suya. Culpa suya y de nadie más. Él se lo había buscado, con sus llamadas sin hacer, sus mensajes sin enviar, sus dulces sin comprar, su pasividad e ignorancia hacia Gakushuu. Y sobre todo: por su orgullo y soberbia.

¿De verdad una parte de él llegó a pensar por un momento que ella iba a esperarle? ¿Creía que iba a ser ella la que se arrastraría para estar a su lado? ¿Que estaría años aguardando el momento de volver a verle a él para otra de sus competiciones? ¿Para verle de nuevo? ¿Para tener... Algo? ¿Lo que fuera?

No. Asano no era así. Ella no esperaba, ella no deseaba nada de nadie, a no ser que fuera para su beneficio. Era una mujer fuerte, que iba a su ritmo, y si tú podías y querías seguirla, estaría encantada de tenerte a su lado, de disponer de alguien que estuviera a su altura. Pero si en algún punto eras tú el que decidía dejarla atrás, ella no te detendría.

Y así como Karma decidió dejar marchar a Asano a la otra punta del mundo y no intentó contactar con ella, fue Gakushuu la que aceptó que su rival no quería nada de su persona y continúo sin él, uniéndose con Ren en el camino.

Era así, Karma tenía que aceptarlo. Se había dado cuenta de las cosas demasiado tarde, actúo cómo un imbécil y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias. Para estar en esa boda no le quedaba más remedio que tragarse sus quejas y dejar que la pareja fueran felices para siempre.

Pero no quiso, porque el horrible y asqueroso sentimiento de haber sido derrotado le invadía.

Ahí estaba, el cuarto motivo del por qué había hecho esa tontería, y posiblemente el más real y presente de todos: sentía que había perdido otra guerra, lo que le hacía querer precipitarse más hacia Asano y confesarse cuantas veces hiciera falta para que ella parara esta locura de boda.

Como si hubiera sido derrotado, abatido en otra contienda ¿En cuál? No estaba seguro, porque aquello no era un examen, era una boda. Allí no había ejercicios difíciles que resolver, ni problemas a los que contestar, ni ecuaciones que solucionar ¿Por quién? Por Sakakibara Ren.

Sí, de eso sí estaba totalmente seguro. Desde el día de la reunión de estudiantes, hasta ese. Se sentía derrotado por Ren, y era otra de las cosas por las que estaba más enfadado.

" _¿Por qué Ren? ¿Por qué él?"_

Sakakibara ni siquiera fue una gran amenaza para Karma en secundaria. Era parte de los cinco virtuosos, sí, pero no destacaba tanto como para tenerle en consideración. Siempre había sido un muchacho tranquilo, amable con las chicas y bueno en literatura. Aún si al moreno se le daba bien la asignatura que menos le gustaba a Karma, seguía sin poder superarle.

" _Entonces ¿Por qué él?"_ Se seguía preguntando.

Karma parecía experimentar la misma sensación que un niño pequeño cuando le quitaban uno de sus juguetes favoritos tras haber dejado a este tirado durante mucho tiempo.

La enorme y clara diferencia era que Asano no era un juguete, era una mujer que, si se enteraba de que la había definido así, le haría arrepentirse toda su vida, pero una mujer que Karma dejó de lado durante años, esperando volver a encontrarse con ella algún día. Sin embargo Ren llegó antes, la encontró antes, la trató mejor de lo que Karma la había tratado nunca y Gakushuu le prefirió a él, haciendo que Karma se arrepintiera por haber ignorado a su rival el tiempo suficiente como para que ella tirara la toalla respecto a él.

Por primera vez en muchos años, Karma vio a Ren como una amenaza. Una amenaza contra la que ya no podía hacer nada. Pero terco como lo era, lo intentó. Y fue ese sentimiento de amenaza, de pérdida, de derrota, tal de vez de envidia, lo que le hizo a Karma cometer la estupidez de citar a Asano y hacer esa confesión tan precipitada. Como si fuera una carrera contra Sakakibara, como si de verdad Asano fuera a cambiar de opinión con algo así. Obviamente ella no lo hizo, no funcionó, porque era una locura, pero Karma insistió, insistió, insistió tanto que hasta le besó, todo con el pensamiento de superar a Sakakibara ¿Superarle en qué? Si ya había perdido, ya no había nada que hacer, pero Karma no quería reconocerlo, no quería admitirlo para sí mismo, no quería pensar que de verdad había sido derrotado por Ren.

Korosensei le repitió una y otra vez que a veces estaba bien perder, que con eso se ganaba experiencia, humildad, más razones para pelear, pero para él ahora era todo lo contrario. Había veces en las que una vez que pierdes, ya no tienes nada que hacer, todo se ha acabado, y para su desgracia esta era una de esas ocasiones.

La realidad estaba golpeando a Karma como un martillo, porque su derrota, su fallido y desesperado intento por ganar esa batalla, las consecuencias de sus errores, estaba presenciándolo todo. Estaba allí sentado frente a lo que era la sentencia y el final de su guerra perdida: la maldita boda.

La maldita, estúpida y perfecta boda que encandilaba a cualquiera que la presenciara, menos a él. Porque no solo se había quedado abstraído en sus pensamientos durante la mitad de esta, si no que una infantil y egoísta pregunta se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza:

" _¿Por qué él y no yo?"_

Sí ¿Por qué Sakakibara y no él? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué él? ¿Qué tenía Ren que no tuviera él? ¿Qué veía Asano en alguien tan aburrido como ese novelista? Si no era nadie a su lado, el moreno nunca le dio a Asano lo que él sí pudo, nunca fue un reto, nunca fue un rival, nunca vio más allá de su máscara como lo hacía él, siempre estuvo al margen. Entonces, ¿por qué él? Lo veía injusto, incorrecto. En su pataleta interior Karma pensaba que si había alguien en esa sala merecedor de estar junto a Asano era él y nadie más ¿Era egoísta? Sí, lo era, ¿pero qué más le quedaba? Si fue Karma quién la hizo crecer, quién la ayudó a superarse día a día, quién la hizo reír de forma genuina con una simple broma ¿Y qué había hecho Ren? ¿Qué había hecho por ella? Sabía que él había cometido errores, ¿pero eran tan grandes como para que Ren los compensara? Seguro que él también había cometido algún error con ella en algún momento, ¿verdad? Tenía que haberlo hecho, porque tenía que aferrarse a esa idea más que a otra cosa.

" _Seguro que también tiene fallos."_ Pensó con rabia, estaba tan enfadado, tan herido en su orgullo por todo aquello. _"No puede ser perfecto ¿Qué ha podido hacer que no haga yo? ¿Cómo ha conseguido que Asano se suba a un altar?"_

Esa era su mayor preocupación, o su mayor esperanza si lo miraba de la forma más egoísta existente. Y es que sabía que Asano no creía en el matrimonio, que no le inspiraba mucha confianza, que necesitaba motivos de peso para estar allí postrada.

Y el pensamiento de que a lo mejor Asano estaba haciendo aquello únicamente para contentar a Ren y a la maldita sociedad que la obligaban a casarse para mantener un estatus y una buena imagen, casi logró que su pataleta interior se hiciera más grande, hirviendo su sangre, nublando sus pensamientos de rabia, queriendo hacer que se levantara para llevarse a rastras a la mujer de allí.

Pero de repente, se detuvo.

Se detuvo, todo paró. Su rabia, su enfado, sus pensamientos, su rencor repentino hacia Ren. Se esfumó todo de un plumazo. Se marchó en el momento en el que Ren levantó el velo de Asano de forma delicada, para mirarla a los ojos con una sonrisa. Se fue cuándo Karma observó detenidamente como los ojos de ella brillaban de felicidad, como le dedicaba una sonrisa sincera.

Y lo entendió.

—Oh. —Se escapó un susurro de sus labios.

De la nada, al verles juntos, lo entendió. Por qué estaban allí, por qué Asano estaba casándose, lo que había hecho Ren para llegar hasta allí, cómo había conseguido que aquella mujer tan terca accediera a pasar su vida a su lado. Lo comprendió todo, su mente pareció quedarse en blanco, sus labios se entreabrieron y su consciencia pareció sumirse por completo en lo que acababa de comprender.

El amor era un sentimiento complejo, difícil de demostrar. No se definía sobre una firma en un papel, ni una costosa y despampanante ceremonia, ni vestidos elegantes, ni bienes compartidos, ni regalos, ni una enorme casa a las afueras en la que vivir solos.

No.

El amor se demostraba con acciones, con hechos, con palabras sinceras, compañía y promesas cumplidas.

Acciones como las que Ren llevó a cabo durante años cuando estaban en secundaria, como quedarse ayudándo a Asano en el consejo estudiantil cuando tenían mucho papeleo, acompañarla a casa cuando salían muy tarde del instituto, esperarla en la puerta de este durante horas si hacía falta, animarla en los torneos en los que participaba aún sabiendo que iba a ganar, y un montón de cosas más que el chico realizaba a diario, sin esperar nada a cambio, que tanto Karma como muchos estudiantes presenciaban.

Hechos como los que el moreno hizo en las sombras, cuidando de Asano sin que nadie se diera cuenta salvo unos pocos. Como distraerla de sus deberes y sus libros para que despejara su mente con una charla amena, traerle una bebida o el almuerzo a pesar de que la chica había especificado que ese día no quería comer porque tenía mucho que hacer, alejarla de las multitudes cuando los estudiantes se ponían demasiado pesados, sacarla a rastras de su casa para dar un paseo y se olvidara momentáneamente de sus responsabilidades.

Palabras sinceras como las que le dirigía cuando la regañaba por no dormir bien por quedarse estudiando, cuando le decía que no tenía que estar siempre enfadada con su padre, cuando la felicitaba por sus logros y sus notas, cuando le decía que la esperaría en la puerta a pesar del mal tiempo, que iría a recogerla a cualquier hora y que la echaría de menos cuando no estuviera, pero que aún así la seguiría llamando.

Compañía como la que le dio siempre, incluso antes de que Karma entrara a la clase E. Siendo capaz de traspasar también las barreras que ella le imponía a cualquiera, quitándole también su perfecta máscara, logrando ser su amigo y confidente, pudiéndola llamar por su nombre, siendo el más querido dentro del grupo de los cinco virtuosos.

Y promesas cumplidas. Como las de ir a despedirse de ella al aeropuerto, como la de llamarla y mandarle mensajes cada día que pudiera mientras estudiaba en el extranjero, como la de esperarla el tiempo que hiciera falta, como la de estar a su lado y cuidar de ella. Y sobre todo, la de recibirla con los brazos abiertos una vez que esta volviera a Japón.

Sí, ya lo entendía. Ahora todo tenía sentido para Karma.

Si Asano se estaba casando con Ren en ese momento, era porque él siempre le había dado motivos para creer que podía hacerlo, porque sus palabras y acciones se lo habían demostrado. La lealtad que en todo momento mostró hacia ella, su amabilidad, su paciencia, todo ello siempre estuvo allí, claro como el agua, así como sus sentimientos hacia la chica.

Karma se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de que había empezado a ver a Ren como una amenaza tras el compromiso, el chico siempre lo había sido. Desde el principio, desde el minuto uno, mientras que Karma se dedicaba a tontear con Asano y a hacerla rabiar, sin querer admitir lo mucho que ella le gustaba, Ren se limitaba a demostrar lo que sentía por ella de la forma más sincera y pura que cualquiera conocía. Y por mucho que algunos dijeran que aquello era tedioso, cansino, lento, incluso triste, esa manera de hacer las cosas habían conseguido que ella creyera en él, que siempre lo hubiera hecho, y que ahora estuviera allí, vestida de novia y prometiéndole la misma lealtad que él siempre le tuvo.

Pues todo lo que Karma no pudo hacer por Asano, lo hizo Ren. Las llamadas que él quería hacer, se las dio Ren, los mensajes también se los envió Ren, y los dulces, y las postales, y las visitas, todo. Absolutamente todo lo que el pelirrojo prometió y no cumplió, lo hizo otro hombre. Y por eso el amor y los sentimientos que Karma quiso demostrar tan precipitadamente ya no valían para nada, porque el moreno ya lo había demostrado antes.

Porque una confesión hecha en menos de cinco minutos no podían superar a años de compañía y promesas cumplidas.

Así que mientras Karma decidió dejar marchar a Asano a la otra punta del mundo y no intentó contactar con ella, fue Gakushuu la que aceptó que su rival no quería nada de su persona, y fue Ren quien hizo todo aquello que Karma nunca quiso hacer.

" _Hacen buena pareja."_ Acabó pensando con algo de melancolía.

Muy a su pesar, lo había comprendido. Que nunca pudo hacer nada, que el haberse confesado a Asano había sido en vano.

No había razón para detener esa boda, nunca la hubo. Creer que aquel matrimonio iba a acabar mal era estúpido, porque por mucho que Asano fuera una falsa y una manipuladora, entre ellos no había resentimiento, ni competiciones, ni afirmaciones falsas, ni promesas sin cumplir de por medio.

" _Quiero odiarles."_

Quería odiarles, odiarles con todas sus fuerzas. No quería pensar que ambos se merecían ese final feliz.

No quería tener presente que a pesar de todo seguía amando a Asano, y que ella se merecía estar con alguien tan bueno como Ren, aún si eso significaba dejarle atrás a él definitivamente; y no quería reconocer que Ren tenía mucho mérito por haber llegado hasta allí, y que se merecía poder amarla como siempre quiso.

Quería odiarles, detestarles, porque si no, ¿dónde quedaba él? ¿De qué le servía estar allí? Alguien que intentaba destruir un matrimonio de una forma tan egoísta como lo había hecho él no podía pensar que se merecían la felicidad, era demasiado hipócrita incluso para él. Así que necesitaba odiarles.

Y estaba intentado odiar y desearle lo peor a ambos con todas sus fuerzas justo cuando un pañuelo de papel entró en su campo de visión.

Karma parpadeó confundido, mirando el pañuelo para después girar la cabeza y mirar con curiosidad a la persona que se lo tendía.

La señora que había estado sentada a su lado durante toda la ceremonia y que no había parado de llorar emocionada, le dirigía una amable y tierna sonrisa a la vez que le alcanzaba uno de sus muchísimos pañuelos. El pelirrojo se llevó una mano a la mejilla adolorida de forma instantánea, pensando que a lo mejor se le había escapado una lágrima, cosa que no fue así. Era imposible, ¿no? No, él no estaba llorando, no iba a derramar ni una sola lágrima por aquello. Entonces, ¿por qué le daba la mujer ese pañuelo?

—Algunas personas sólo lloran por dentro y tú tienes cara de estar haciéndolo.— Susurró la mujer con un tono amable.

Karma se quedó callado, sin saber que contestarle. La ceremonia estaba a punto de terminar, sus pensamientos aún le acosaban y la presión en su pecho era incapaz de irse. Ni siquiera encontró un comentario ingenioso para responder a la señora, su mente no estaba para ello.

Se dignó a coger el pañuelo y levantar la mirada justo a tiempo para ver como Gakushuu y Ren se besaban en el altar.

—Los odio. —Murmuró con convicción.

No, no lo hacía.

~0.0~

_"Estoy bien."_ Pensó.

Repitiéndo esas palabras continuamente en su mente, Asano suspiró con pesadez, apoyó las manos con cuidado en el lavabo del baño y se miró al espejo con atención, deteniéndose a observar el estado de su peinado, su maquillaje, los pliegues del vestido y la forma en la que su blanco velo se había doblado hacia atrás para no tapar su rostro.

_"Estoy bien."_ Se dijo a sí misma de nuevo. _"Todo está bien."_

Sí, estaba bien.

Su peinado no se había deshecho, su maquillaje seguía intacto, incluso se lo había retocado. El vestido (a pesar de sus manchas) seguía siendo precioso y había levantado la envidia de muchas invitadas; su velo estaba bien colocado, su tiara también, el anillo de compromiso permanecía en su mano y su radiante sonrisa complacía a quienes la vieran.

La boda había sido perfecta, preciosa, idílica hasta en la forma en la que la luces de la tarde se colaban por la ventana, todo se había realizado justo como lo habían planeado. A pesar del pequeño incidente con Akabane, ella había conseguido llegar a tiempo, nadie hizo más preguntas de las necesarias y fue llevada al altar acompañada de su padre. Con sus manos temblando levemente y esforzándose en que no se notaran sus nervios, pronunció sus votos, intercambió las alianzas, y ahora estaba feliz y legalmente casada con Sakakibara Ren.

El día más feliz de su vida, decían.

La ceremonia había acabado hace dos horas, y ahora se encontraban en el banquete. Por supuesto, celebrándose en uno de los hoteles más lujosos y prestigiosos de la ciudad.

Aun con la puerta del baño cerrada, Gakushuu podía escuchar las risas y las animadas charlas de los invitados, la música para avivar el ambiente de la sala y los pasos apresurados de los camareros, que con ajetreo se esforzaban en llevar y traer la comida a la mesas.

Todo marchaba sobre ruedas.

Se había casado, había llegado al hotel, había comido, había reído, había intercambiado palabras amables con sus empleados los socios que habían sido invitados; había repartido las tarjetas de visita, los pequeños regalos de agradecimiento por haber asistido, e incluso se había dejado abrazar con mucha fuerza y efusividad por la abuela de Ren, que, según le habían dicho, no había parado de llorar en toda la ceremonia y había gastado más de ocho paquetes de pañuelos.

Y después de horas de palabras amables, sonrisitas tontas e interacción social, se había encerrado en el baño de mujeres con la excusa de que estaba cansada.

Tampoco era una excusa, realmente lo estaba.

Se encontraba derrotada y agotada. De que su precioso vestido estuviera manchado y sobre todo de ver la asquerosa cara de Akabane rondando por la sala de fiestas como si nada.

" _Ya no estoy bien."_ Pensó ahora con enfado.

Claro que no estaba bien ¿Cómo iba a estar bien? ¡Nada de esto estaba bien!

Su vestido, su querido vestido, y su boda, él los había arruinado. Había tenido que casarse con una prenda manchada de tierra de la asquerosa y maldita montaña del edificio de la clase E, ¿se podía caer más bajo? Por dios, en esa montaña había estado viviendo y rondando un pulpo amarillo gigante -Akabane le había enseñado algunas fotos durante el instituto y no quería manchar la memoria de ese bicho, pero era horrendo-, seguro que que sus restos estaban en la puñetera tierra por la que se había arrastrado.

Por culpa de Akabane y de su estúpida confesión no había estado lo suficientemente concentrada como para reparar en sus errores y en la boda en sí, era como si su mente estuviera en otra parte.

Y eso le enfadaba, le encabronaba tanto que había tenido que hacer uso de muchísimo auto control para fingir que no le importaba todo aquello y lanzarse hacia los asientos de la última fila para intentar ahorcar a Karma con su propia corbata.

" _Debería haberle pegado más de un bofetón."_ Volvió a pensar frunciendo el ceño y apretando los puños, estaba a punto de temblar de rabia.

Después de unos segundos de reflexión, se separó del lavabo y del espejo lentamente y respiró hondo para tranquilizarse. Debía conservar la compostura, enterrar toda su rabia e irritación en una parte de su mente y no hacerles caso durante lo que quedaba de noche. Sus pensamientos, evidentemente, seguían siendo un caos absoluto. Sobre Akabane, sus años de instituto, ella, el beso, la confesión, lo que sea que tuvieran o hubieran tenido, lo que podrían haber tenido... pero no, no. No tenía tiempo para pararse a mirar esas cosas, aún le quedaba mucho que hacer, que dirigir y organizar, gente con la que hablar, negocios que asegurar, después de todo seguía siendo una de los protagonistas de la noche.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, decidió centrarse y alzó la mano para coger un trozo de papel del dispensador del lavabo, quería intentar disimular las manchas aún más. Las damas de honor habían hecho lo que habían podido cuando llegó por poco a la boda, pero no era suficiente, para ella nunca sería suficiente.

Estaba mojando un poco el papel en el grifo cuando una voz a sus espaldas le distrajo:

—No vas a limpiar el vestido con eso.

Gakushuu no tuvo ni que alzar la mirada a través del espejo y saber de quién se trataba, ya conocía esa voz y el tono severo con el que a veces le hablaba. Al parecer había estado tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta cuando había entrado.

—Este es el baño de mujeres. —Le respondió a modo de reproche.

Obviamente quería que se marchara de allí, pero estaba claro que no lo iba a hacer.

—Y yo soy el padre de la novia. —Contestó Asano Gakuhou con naturalidad.

Por supuesto, lo que había pensado. El ex-director de Kunugigaoka le había dicho aquello en una especie de "hago lo que quiero, porque puedo", y era así. Nadie iba a decirle absolutamente nada a un padre cuya hija se acababa de casar y llevaba encerrada en el baño más de veinte minutos, es más, le extrañaba que no hubiera ido a buscarla antes.

—¿Qué quieres? —Acabó preguntando Gakushuu en un suspiro y dándose la vuelta para mirarle directamente.

Por mera costumbre, ella ya estaba pensando que había hecho algo mal o que no iba de acuerdo a los planes de su padre, razón por la que él habría ido a confrontarla o a decirle lo que tenía que hacer.

—Algunos invitados están preguntando por ti. —Le informó.

—Diles que iré en un momento. — Necesitaba estar sola un rato más.

—Eso es lo que les he dicho hace diez minutos.

—Pues díselo otra vez. — Respondió en un tono cortante. — Ahora mismo deberían estar disfrutando de los postres, yo no tardaré mucho.

—Ya han retirado los postres de las mesas.

Al escuchar aquello Gakushuu no pudo evitar resoplar con fastidio. Lo que le faltaba. Se sabía el itinerario y el menú de memoria, hasta el más mínimo detalle, pero eso no había evitado que se perdiera su querido mousse de chocolate de primera calidad, con las ganas que tenía de probarlo.

Con otro motivo más para estar enfadada, Asano le volvió a dar la espalda a su padre sin decir una palabra para coger el papel de nuevo e intentar limpiar las manchas de su vestido. Ya que no podría comerse su postre, no saldría de allí hasta que arreglara eso.

Y si no lo hacía, en aquel baño había una ventana lo suficientemente grande por la cual podría escaparse.

A decir verdad, la idea se le hacía incluso tentadora. Si se escapaba por esa ventana no tendría que salir de nuevo a la sala y encontrarse con aquellos invitados a los que debía sonreír con tanta falsedad. Ya que exceptuando a su familia, la de Ren, el resto de los cinco virtuosos y un par de amigos más, la mayoría eran extraños para ella. Extraños que necesitaba bajo su yugo para su empresa, así que debían estar allí.

Por otro lado estaban Akabane e Isogai Yuuma, los cuales eran un caso algo ambiguo y a parte, ambos entraban en la categoría de conocidos del instituto que habían llegado lejos en sus campos y le resultarían útiles tarde o temprano. Al menos a estos todavía no había tenido que acercarse a saludarles. Se habían sentado los dos en la misma mesa junto a la pareja de Isogai y parecían bastante animados, Gakushuu consideró que era mejor no molestarles por el momento. Además, no quería hacerlo, porque por muy buen chico que fuera Isogai aún tenía ganas de matar a Akabane y sabía que si se acercaba a lo mejor le rompía una botella de champán en la cabeza.

Quizá era por eso por lo que aún seguía mirando la ventana, considerando sus posibilidades ¿Era mejor escalar una cornisa o seguir reprimiendo sus ansías asesinas contra el pelirrojo frente a sus amigos de la antigua clase E?

—No vas a escaparte por esa ventana. —La voz de su padre volvió a interrumpir sus pensamientos.

Había dicho aquello en un tono autoritario y cruzando los brazos, como si fuera un policía, pensando que de verdad iba a hacerlo. Gakushuu rodó los ojos, por favor, solo lo estaba considerando, pero hasta ella era consciente de que había realizado demasiadas estupideces por un día, no sería capaz.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero hacerlo? —Le respondió algo ofendida. — Estropearía aún más mi vestido.— Intentó decirlo en tono burlón, para quitarle peso a la acusación que su padre le acababa de hacer, pero tenía el presentimiento de que no se iba a quedar ahí.

—¿A dónde fuiste antes de la ceremonia?

Ahí estaba.

Franco y directo. Sin disimularlo, ni siquiera le dio rodeos al tema para afrontarlo con sutileza, no. Gakuhou le preguntó las cosas a su hija directamente, sabiendo que algo iba mal desde el principio. La excusa que ella había dado casi al llegar tarde se la habrían creído las damas de honor, puede que Ren y los invitados, pero no él, pero a él era muy difícil engañarle.

—Ya te lo dije. —Se encogió de hombros y respondió con indiferencia, aún sabiendo que no le iba a creer, tenía que aferrarse a su mentira. — Estaba nerviosa, fui a dar un paseo por el parque.

Era la excusa más tonta y simple del mundo, pero convincente a su manera. Había un parque con un gran lago cerca del lugar donde se celebraba la boda, así que les contó la mentira a todos de que había ido a pasearse por allí, que se distrajo mirando los patitos del lago y se manchó al meterse en los jardines para observar las flores. Le quedó incluso adorable.

—¿Y Akabane disfrutó también de ese paseo?

Mierda.

Lo sabía, lo sabía, es que lo sabía.

Intentar ocultar algo a su padre era imposible. Estaba fuera de su alcance, no importaba cuantas veces lo intentase o como, él siempre se acababa enterando de lo que fuera que hubiera pasado. Odiaba esa parte suya más que cualquier otra, era como un sabueso, siguiendo un rastro de pistas hasta conseguir la verdad para luego echársela a ella en la cara, en una especie de "Mira, me he enterado. Te he vuelto a ganar." La hacía sentirse impotente.

Ahora de lo que estaba segura era de que él sabía que había estado con Karma antes de la boda, pero no lo podía saber todo... ¿No? ¿Cuánto sabía del asunto?

—No sé de qué hablas. — Optó por la opción más fácil, que era hacerse la tonta.— ¿Por qué iba a estar Akabane allí?

Gakuhou alzó una ceja, mirándola con incredulidad. Estaba claro que lo sabía, pero ella no quería ceder ¿Qué tanto le perjudicaría admitir que había acudido a esa cita con el pelirrojo horas antes de su casamiento? Muchísimo. Más delante de su padre, que era el que había invertido gran parte del dinero para esa celebración.

—Los dos casi llegáis tarde a la boda y la tierra con la que te has manchado el vestido es la misma que tiene Akabane en los zapatos. — Dijo el hombre más seguro que nunca.— Además, le has mirado de reojo mientras pronunciabas tus votos.

Malditos sean él y su capacidad de observación ¿Es que no paraba nunca? Se percataba de cosas que incluso ella pasaba por alto ¿Había mirado a Akabane al pronunciar sus votos? Ni se acordaba, pero al parecer sí, y su padre se había dado cuenta. Como siempre.

Llegados a este punto, sabía de sobra que él le estaba diciendo indirectamente que notaba que había pasado algo entre ellos y que esperaba que se lo contara, cosa que no quería. Pero Gakuhou tampoco era alguien que se rindiera fácilmente, así que tendría que decirle algo, algo, lo que fuera que le tranquilizara y le dejara claro que no había pagado aquella boda para nada, o que le distrajera del tema.

—Si lo que te preocupa es no llegar a tener nietos, tranquilo. Los tendrás. — Intentó cambiar de tema con indiferencia, esperando que le siguiera el juego.

El tema de la descendencia era algo que tenían que tratar tarde o temprano, ¿verdad? Seguro que su padre quería un nieto, y se lo daría, seguro. Si por nieto entendía un gato o un conejo, no se decidía. Porque ella se encargó de dejarle muy claro a Ren que se negaba rotundamente a llevar en su vientre durante nueve meses a una máquina de mocos que solo sabía comer y dormir. Tenía mejores cosas que hacer que ser madre, y odiaba los niños.

Su padre lo sabía, a lo mejor con esa premisa empezaban a discutir del tema y se olvidaban de Akabane.

—¿Y ese nieto será de Sakakibara o Akabane? —Preguntó él.

Asano suspiró exasperada, se acabó, realmente estaba decidido a sacarle una respuesta, dijera ella lo que dijera. Así no se podía ni pensar.

—Está bien ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? —Le preguntó directamente, enfrentándole.— Porque no quiero estar escuchando estas insinuaciones lo que queda de noche, acabemos con esto.

El hombre cruzó los brazos y ella alzó la cabeza con orgullo. Sabía lo que venía: una especie de interrogatorio sin piedad. Ya estaba acostumbrada de todos modos.

—¿Estuviste con Akabane antes de la boda? —Esa pregunta era ciertamente estúpida a estas alturas, ambos ya sabían la respuesta.

—Sí. —De nada servía negarlo.

—¿Qué hicisteis?

—No es asunto tuyo.

Era consciente de lo mal que había sonado esa contestación. Pero aunque así fuera, Asano jamás contaría lo que había pasado allí. Lo que su padre estuviera pensando era la realidad, que de una forma u otra le había sido infiel a Sakakibara. Con ese estúpido beso que nunca reconocería en voz alta.

—¿Vas a divorciarte? —Una pregunta inteligente.

—No.

—¿Seguro?

—Que no.

—Aún estamos a tiempo de buscar buenos abogados, Gakushuu.

Llamarla por su nombre hacía que el ambiente se tornara aún más serio. La chica rodó los ojos. Por supuesto, después de todo se trataba de él, únicamente se preocupaba de él, de su dinero y de la imagen que daba al público. Una hija que celebraba una boda por todo lo alto y luego se divorciaba a los pocos meses no era algo que les diera buena fama. Si se separaba, tendría que hacerlo bien. Tampoco podía culparle, su padre era así y ella ya era una adulta, no podía hacer que lidiara con sus problemas.

—No tenemos que hacerlo. Quiero a Ren. — Respondió convencida.

Era verdad, le quería, realmente lo hacía. Se había casado con él porque sus sentimientos eran reales y genuinos, quería pasar la vida a su lado y sabía que él también, pensaba que podía funcionar. La idea de divorciarse, o dejarle se le hacía imposible. Por muchas confesiones que hiciera Akabane ese día o por muchas ventanas que se quedara mirando, no iba a echarse atrás en su decisión de estar con Ren.

—Pero también quieres a Akabane.

Esa declaración la paralizó unos segundos. Abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, pero no tardó en recomponerse y negar con la cabeza con efusividad. Podría preguntarle a su padre muchas cosas ahora mismo, pero no le iba a servir de nada. Estaba claro que él la conocía y podía ver más allá de ella, por mucho que le fastidiase.

De todas formas, su padre se equivocó en su declaración.

Ella no amaba a Karma. Lo hizo, pero ya no.

Enamorarse de él fue un completo dolor de cabeza, un amor agridulce. Karma era pesado, irritante, maleducado y llegaba tarde a los sitios ¿Por qué de entre todos los estudiantes tenía que haberse fijado en él?

A lo mejor era porque estaba pasando una pequeña etapa de rebeldía adolescente y todo aquello que representara una desobediencia hacia la autoridad le atraía, Akabane era rebelde de por sí y bastante atractivo, tuvo que llamarle la atención; por supuesto también estaba el hecho de que eran rivales declarados, enemigos hasta la muerte, unos guerreros igualados, algo que ella apreciaba a su manera, pues tenía que reconocer que su vida habría sido ciertamente aburrida sin alguien contra quién batirse; sí, Karma no era un cualquiera para ella, nunca lo fue. Eran tan iguales y tan distintos a la vez que se les hizo relativamente fácil hacerse cercanos, incluso íntimos. Él mismo lo había dicho durante su encuentro: si habían podido acercarse tanto era porque no temían hacerle daño al otro. Ni ella ni Karma debían hablar con cuidado, ni mentir, ni disimular sonrisas y gestos, todo lo que tenían que hacer era encontrarse y ser ellos mismos, tal cual, todo fue tan natural entre ellos... Fue real.

Enamorarse de él fue tan fácil como dejarle traspasar las barreras de su corazón.

Asano pudo sentir, durante esos años, esos sentimientos. Ella lo sabía, siempre lo supo. Que lo que sentía no era simple odio, era algo más complejo. Algo complejo que esperaba que Karma también entendiera, porque a veces la tensión entre ellos se hacía realmente insoportable, porque sus miradas en la sala de estudio no se le pasaban desapercibidas, porque no podía ignorar la forma en la que el chico parecía entrar en contradicción cuando hacía un movimiento inesperado.

Pero a pesar de saberlo, de vivir con ello, nunca habló ¿Por qué habría que hacerlo? Si Karma no lo hacía, ella tampoco, y no tenía tiempo para el romance, ni para una relación. Quería centrarse en otras cosas, en estudiar y trabajar sin descanso, labrarse el futuro brillante que todos esperaban de ella y continuar adelante.

Así que esperó, fue una de las pocas cosas en su vida en las que Gakushuu se vio resignada a esperar, porque aun si ella estaba al corriente de lo que pasaba entre los dos, algo le decía que Karma no tenía ni idea, y no iba a ser ella quién se lo dijera ni quien diera el primer paso, no iba a rebajarse a eso. Así que esperó a que Karma se diera cuenta, a que él dijera un "me gustas" con el paso del tiempo, para solucionar la tensión que había entre ellos, el asunto no resuelto que siempre habían mantenido.

Pero no lo hizo.

¿Por qué no lo hizo?

Una parte de ella esperaba que lo hiciera. Realmente lo esperaba. Mientras seguía adelante sin él, a medida que pasaban los años, había una vocecita en su interior que le molestaba una y otra vez, diciéndole que no solo estaba esperando con ansías ese "me gustas", que esperaba muchas cosas, las deseaba, pero a lo mejor eran demasiadas.

Le esperó en el aeropuerto cuando se marchó a Estados Unidos, pero él nunca apareció; esperó una llamada suya durante su estancia en la universidad, que nunca llegó a tener; esperó un mensaje en su buzón de voz, en su correo, skype, en cualquier sitio, que tampoco llegaron; y esperó esos paquetes llenos de dulces que le había prometido enviarle, y al parecer jamás compró.

Y se cansó. Estaba tan cansada.

Cansada de que su corazón latiera con fuerza al ver una cabellera pelirroja entre la multitud, como si él realmente hubiera ido a visitarla; cansada de mirar su móvil una y otra vez, de emocionarse inconscientemente al recibir una llamada, o un mensaje, pero decepcionarse al ver que no eran de él; cansada de mirar al cartero llegar o revisar el buzón esperando encontrarse algo, lo que sea que le hubiera mandado él; cansada de pensar que él no quería dejarla marchar y que una vez que volviera a Japón la estaría esperando.

Pero no fue así, todo fue decepcionante, puede que incluso doloroso. Aquella voz interior dentro de ella que esperaba esas cosas acabó llorando en silencio, convenciéndose a sí misma al final de que Karma la había dejado marchar definitivamente, y ella tenía que respetar eso. Razón por la que tampoco llamó ni quiso contactarle. Por lo que se rindió, tiró la toalla y dejó de esperar a que Karma se diera cuenta de lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Pasaron años, siete u ocho años y ya no tenía solución, después de todo, los amores de instituto no solían acabar bien, y el suyo fue realmente complicado y difuso.

La parte de ella que habría correspondido a Karma si se hubiera confesado antes, murió. Y entonces se reencontró con Ren.

No fue un reencuentro en sí, porque Ren nunca la dejó marchar. Y esa parte muerta de ella pareció ser revivida en el momento en el que llegó al aeropuerto y vio al que había sido su amigo y confidente esperándola en la puerta de embarque.

Ren cumplió aquello que Akabane no hizo, y sin esperarlo. Así que, ¿por qué no?

Y ahora allí estaba, en su boda. Reviviendo aquellos recuerdos que no tenían ningún sentido y teniendo que convencer a su padre que no le había puesto los cuernos a Sakakibara con su antiguo amor de instituto.

La situación en sí era surrealista.

¿En qué estaba pensando Karma? ¿Por qué ahora? Ese "me gustas" tendría que haberlo dicho hace ocho años, incluso hace seis, o cinco, pero no ahora ¿Por qué tenía que ser siempre tan impredecible e inoportuno? No le ayudaba, que le dijera las palabras que había estado esperando tanto tiempo justo antes de su boda, de verdad que no le ayudaba. Quiso pensar con todas sus fuerzas que era otra broma pesada, pero después vino ese beso, y esa burla. Estaba tan enfadada.

¿No se dio cuenta del daño que le hizo?

Ella era fuerte y decidida, pero no significaba que no tuviera sentimientos, por mucho que los enterrara con mucho cuidado en el fondo, los tenía. Y su mayor problema con Karma es que al ser todo tan natural, a este le fue muy fácil verlos y romperlos sin pararse a pensar.

Y ya era muy tarde para remediar eso.

—No. — Le respondió a su padre con convicción.— Ya no.

Un tenso silencio invadió a ambos por un momento. No le extrañó que su padre estuviera enterado de su historial con Karma, era esa la mayor razón por la que estuviera allí haciéndole ese interrogatorio.

—Al menos tuvo valor para confesarse en el último momento. —Dijo el hombre con indiferencia.

Gakushuu esbozó una ligera sonrisa, con incredulidad. Claro que el ex-director tenía que saberlo, él lo sabía todo. Seguro que había deducido lo que había pasado observando detenidamente a ambos. Qué más da, ya daba igual.

—Vete. — Le pidió Asano con un suspiro.

No quería hablar más del tema, no quería pensar mas, le agotaba.

Vio a su padre asentir a través del espejo y darse la vuelta para dirigirse hacia la puerta.

—Te he guardado un postre. —Le dijo antes de irse.

A Gakushuu no le dio tiempo a girarse y responder, porque su padre se marchó lo más rápidamente que pudo al decirle aquello. Pero fue incapaz de evitar esbozar una sonrisa, ya algo más alegre y aliviada.

Karma fue un dolor de cabeza que la decepcionó, y Ren compensó algo de ese desastre que había sido su vida amorosa.

Pero si había algo de lo que estaba segura, es que ninguno de los dos la querrían tanto como su padre y viceversa.

~0.0~

" _Me quiero ir."_ Pensó Karma mirando su copa de champán distraído. _"¿Cuándo se acaba esto?"_

Agitando levemente esa copa y poniendo mala cara, el pelirrojo apoyó ligeramente su cuerpo en la barandilla del balcón que había en la terraza.

Por suerte para él, los demás invitados estaban demasiado ocupados charlando, comiendo o pasándoselo bien como para querer descansar un rato tranquilo en la terraza. Así que allí estaba él, a solas con sus pensamientos, una copa medio llena y observando las luces de la ciudad que centelleaban en la oscuridad de la noche. Ya era bastante tarde ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban allí? Mucho, al parecer. Aunque a decir verdad, el banquete se le había hecho más animado que la boda. La comida estaba buena (cosa que en parte era mérito suyo), el ambiente seguía relajado, había charlado e intercambiado tarjetas con personas importantes de negocios que le serían de gran provecho en el futuro y, sobre todo, la presencia de Isogai y Maehara le animaba.

No le extrañó nada saber que Isogai también estaba invitado, después de todo sabía que de toda la clase E, Isogai era el que mejor le caía a Asano, hablaban bastante y mantenían el contacto por asuntos del consejo estudiantil y delegación, y el moreno era muy agradable, alguien a quién todo el mundo adoraría en una boda, por no hablar de que también había llegado lejos en su campo. Se merecía estar allí. Luego estaba Maehara que... bueno. Era la pareja de Isogai, llevaban años saliendo e iban en pack, tenía que asistir junto a su novio.

" _Además, creo que Maehara y Ren llegaron a llevarse bien."_ Pensó Karma con burla. Los mujeriegos se entendían entre ellos. ¿no?

El caso es que, por mucho que el banquete hubiera sido lo mejor del día, hubiera cumplido ciertas obligaciones sociales y hubiese disfrutado de sentarse con sus amigos, Karma llegó a un punto en el que estaba cansado de ver a Maehara e Isogai actuando como los tortolitos que eran.

Cansado y envidioso.

Así que cogió una copa, la llenó de champán, se dirigió al balcón y allí se quedó. Bebiendo, observando el paisaje y disfrutando del aire y el viento frío que le revolvía el pelo. Era un momento de tranquilidad entre lo ajetreado que había sido su día.

" _Adoptaré un gato."_ Siguió pensando " _¿Por qué no?"_

Es más, estaba pensando en qué raza o de qué color le gustaría adoptar a su nueva mascota cuando una voz a su lado le interrumpió esa importante tarea.

—Está empezando a hacer frío, ¿eh?

Reconoció esa voz al segundo, y no le gustó.

" _Si me tiro desde aquí, con suerte solo me estropearé el traje."_ Pensó el pelirrojo mirando ligeramente hacia abajo en el balcón. Lo estaba considerando en serio.

Sabía que lo que le había dicho esa persona era una mera formalidad, una forma de empezar una conversación. Pero, siendo el único con el que no quería hablar a solas en toda la boda, a Karma le fastidiaba bastante tenerle apoyado en la barandilla justo a su lado.

—Sakakibara. —Respondió a modo de saludo.

—Akabane. —Le dijo el moreno con una amable sonrisa. Tan agradable y honesto como siempre.

Qué incómodo, aquello era realmente incómodo.

Karma no quería ni mirarle. Para empezar porque estar a solas con Ren después de haber intentado arruinar su matrimonio con Asano, no era algo que le hiciera sentirse muy orgulloso, además, todavía estaba intentando encontrar razones para odiarle, o auto convencerse de hacerlo.

—Bonita boda. —Un cumplido era todo lo que podía darle. Tampoco le estaba mintiendo, había estado bien.

—Gracias. — Respondió el otro.— Aunque es mérito de Asano.

Dijo lo último con un suspiro cansado, algo que hizo que Karma contuviera una risita y bebiera de su copa para disimularlo. Por supuesto que era de Asano, si no intentaba planear ella sola la boda sin ayuda de nadie, explotaba.

—¿No deberías estar dentro, atendiendo a los invitados? —Insinuó Karma.

—Debería. —Asintió el otro.— Pero no viene mal descansar de vez en cuando, ¿no?

Karma no contestó. Su única respuesta fue un encogimiento de hombros y otro sorbo a su bebida, dejando tras de sí otro tenso silencio que ninguno de los dos hombres sabía cómo romper.

El pelirrojo no sabía qué decir, o más bien, no tenía nada que decir. Tampoco era necesario.

Aún si Ren no estaba enterado de lo que había hecho, él sabía que era el malo de toda esta historia, y lo aceptaba.

Podía verse como el típico cuento de niños, pero algo cambiado. Karma era el dragón o el monstruo que intentó llevarse a la princesa Asano en el último momento y quedársela para él solo, como parte de un preciado tesoro, pero la princesa se salvó ella sola dándole un bofetón y huyó del dragón, corriendo a los brazos del príncipe Ren para que le alejara del malvado monstruo que le había hecho daño.

Y ahora, el príncipe y el dragón estaban allí a solas. Siendo conscientes de que uno de ellos había obtenido su final feliz junto a la princesa, mientras que el otro, debido a sus acciones, se había ganado su odio completamente justificado, pero sin oportunidad para redimirse o explicarse. Justo como los malos en los cuentos, ¿verdad? A ellos nunca se les daba una oportunidad, nunca se les preguntaba por qué hacían lo que hacían, nunca se intentaba entenderlos.

" _Tampoco es que tenga que explicarle nada a él."_ Pensó el pelirrojo con aburrimiento. Seguro que el muy ingenuo se había tragado la mentira de Asano y no sabía que casi no se casan por su culpa. No tenía por qué saber nada.

Se quedó ensimismado en esos pensamientos, hasta que la voz de Ren volvió a interrumpirle.

—Toma. —Le dijo alzando una de sus manos para entregarle algo.

Cuando Karma giró la cabeza para mirarle y se dio cuenta de que le tendía una bolsa de caramelos procedentes de Estados Unidos, por poco se le cayó la copa al suelo. Pudo disimular esa sorpresa a tiempo, o eso creía.

—Gakushuu las compró en el extranjero para ti. —Le explicó el moreno con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.— Sé que ella quería dártelos el día de la reunión de antiguos estudiantes, no sé por qué no lo hizo, así que te las doy yo. Me ha costado bastante tenerlas escondidas para dártelas.

Basta.

Basta, había tenido suficiente.

¿Por qué? Ya sabía que era el malo, ya sabía que había hecho daño a Asano al haberla ignorado durante tantos años, ¿pero esto? Esto era insuperable. Incluso la misma Asano estaba dispuesta a cumplir una promesa que él no había cumplido. Y encima, era el mismísimo Ren quién hacía de intermediario.

Lo que le faltaba, ahora los dos eran demasiado amables.

—Gracias. —Dijo con voz firme, intentando que no se notara su nerviosismo.

Aquello realmente le había sorprendido, pero se mantuvo impasible en todo momento y cogió la bolsa de caramelos con lentitud. En silencio, se paró a observarla de cerca. Eran de fresa, su sabor favorito, algo que sin duda Asano recordaría.

Y esos caramelos se los quiso dar esa noche, la misma noche en la que Karma también tenía una bolsa de dulces en el bolsillo, lista para entregársela. Él no pudo dársela porque estaba demasiado ocupado siendo un cerdo egoísta y enfadándose por su compromiso, ¿pero ella? ¿Por qué no lo hizo? No lo sabía, y ya no preguntaría, no quería saber más.

¿Era todo esto una broma pesada del destino?

—Le gustabas. —Dijo Ren con seriedad de repente.— Muchísimo.

Sí, sí lo era.

Karma apretó con fuerza la bolsa de caramelos entre sus manos y miró a Ren con reproche ¿Para esto había venido? ¿Para darle la maldita bolsa de caramelos y regañarle? Saber que le gustó a Asano en algún momento mientras que él solo parecía estar jugando con ella, le sentaba peor que cualquier otra cosa.

—No eres tan ingenuo después de todo ¿Eh?—Acabó diciendo con un suspiro.— ¿Por qué me dices esto ahora?

¿De qué le servía? Si él y Gakushuu ya estaban casados. Ella ya no sentía nada por Karma, estaba muy claro. Le gustó. Mientras que él no sabía si le correspondía, a ella le gustó, y le hizo daño inconscientemente. Pero eso ya forma parte del pasado, y dudaba mucho que Ren quisiera echárselo en cara (a no ser que se hubiera enterado de su cita con su mujer por la mañana), porque el poeta tampoco era alguien a quién le gustara hacer daño.

Lo que obtuvo de él fue su respuesta con otra radiante sonrisa.

—Vuestra historia de amor incompleta, ya es hora de terminarla, ¿no crees?

Karma volvió a quedarse en silencio, hasta que una carcajada escapó de sus labios.

Vaya, ¿quién lo iba a decir?

A lo mejor era inesperado, pero en realidad no tanto. Al final Ren no era tonto, nunca lo fue, y no caía tan rápido en las redes de Asano como todos pensaban. Había resultado ser el más listo y el más observador. Y por eso había llegado hasta allí.

Era un rival digno.

—Hacéis buena pareja. —Concluyó Karma, muy a su pesar, con una sonrisa.— Felicidades.

Al fin y al cabo, el dragón tenía que apreciar el esfuerzo que el príncipe había hecho para estar con la princesa, por mucho que le doliera.

~0.0~

—¡Asano! ¿Dónde te habías metido?

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos desde que Gakushuu había vuelto a la sala, cuando escuchó la voz de Seo dirigiéndose hacia ella.

Atusándose el pelo, se giró para mirar a su amigo, el cuál junto a su marido, Teppei y Koyama, parecían haberla estado buscando. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa sincera al ver a los cuatro juntos yendo a su encuentro, le recordaba tantas cosas, y todos habían crecido tanto, era incluso nostálgico. Ciertamente se alegraba de tenerlos.

—Tenía asuntos que atender.— Les explicó al llegar a su lado.

Si por "asunto" se entendía comerse un mousse de chocolate junto a su padre a escondidas de todo el mundo.

Nada más salir del baño, le siguió y se sentaron en silencio en una sala cerrada a parte para que ella pudiera comer algo, ya que con el ajetreo de la boda y de atender a los comensales no había podido disfrutar del menú. A decir verdad, había sido un momento que habían disfrutado, ella devoró su postre en silencio y dándole las gracias a su progenitor por haber pensado en ella. Sólo... fue uno de esos momentos padre-hija que raras veces se les presentaban y en los que no se necesitaban palabras.

—¿Más? —Preguntó Teppei sorprendido.— Si no has parado en todo el día.

—¿De qué te sorprendes? — Bromeó Natsuhiko.— No puedes relajarte ni el día de tu boda, ¿eh?

—Ahora que lo dices... —Asano se llevó un dedo a su barbilla, en un gesto pensativo, siguiéndoles la broma.— Debo asegurarme de decirle a las damas de honor que no se acerquen a ninguno de vosotros.

Escuchó la risa de Ren seguida de una exclamación por parte de los otros tres. Apenas pudo contener la risa también, era divertido tomarles el pelo con esos temas, respecto a las vidas amorosas de cada uno, la suya no era la única desastrosa.

—¡Oye!

—¡No es gracioso!— Reclamó Koyama.

—Siempre podéis adoptar un gato. —Dijo ella con una sonrisa burlona.

Era el mismo consejo que le había dado a Akabane hacía horas antes, pero era un buen consejo.

Los otros tres volvieron a protestar y ella continuó aguantándose la risa, hasta que llegó el bueno de Ren para apaciguar las cosas y explicó por qué la estaban buscando.

—Bueno, ya vale. —Dijo en tono tranquilizador.— En realidad, queríamos echarnos unas fotos. No has tenido tiempo aún, ¿verdad?

Fue cuando su marido nombró lo de las fotos que Gakushuu se percató de la cámara que Seo había estado portando en sus manos todo el tiempo. Tenían razón, había estado tan ocupada que no había tenido ocasión de echarse unas fotos con sus amigos, y eso sería un desperdicio, le gustaría tener algunas.

Negó con la cabeza y les sonrió, haciéndoles un gesto con la mano para que se pusieran junto a ella y echarse una foto. Inmediatamente se vio rodeada de ellos, posando juntos para salir bien frente a la cámara, ignorando el flash y queriendo recordar esos momentos en el futuro.

Estaban disfrutando los cinco juntos de ese pequeño momento y de sus fotos, hasta que una irritante voz tuvo que interrumpirles.

—¡Oh! ¡Que fotos más bonitas! ¿Podemos unirnos?

A Asano no le dio tiempo a negarse rotundamente antes de que Karma pasara un brazo por sus hombros para pegarse a ella.

Maldita sea.

Vio a Ren sonreír y a los otros tres saludar a Akabane y a los que le acompañaban con un gesto de cabeza. Al parecer Isogai y el chico rubio estaban detrás de ellos. Asano giró la cabeza para mirarles, les saludaría apropiadamente si no fuera porque Karma no se apartaba de ella ¿No sabía lo que era el espacio personal?

—Los de la clase E no tienen el privilegio de echarse unas fotos con nosotros. —Respondió ella en un tono burlón.

Claramente estaba haciendo alusión a los viejos tiempos. Aunque al contrario que entonces, la mayoría rieron por esa contestación y se lo tomaron bastante bien. Aquello fue hace tanto y habían pasado tantas cosas que realmente ya no existía ninguna clase de rencor entre ellos. Se lo tomaban como una especie de broma.

—Seguro que nuestra presencia no estropea tanto tus fotos como las manchas de tu vestido. —Dijo Karma con una risita.

Ah.

Ahí estaban.

Las ganas de pisotearle a Akabane la cara hasta desfigurarla. A Gakushuu por poco le dio un tic en la ceja y le hace una llave de judo allí mismo para pegarle una paliza.

Encima que se manchaba el vestido por su culpa se burlaba. Maldito ¿Y por qué no le soltaba ya? Su brazo era cálido, parecía una estufa andante.

—¡Karma!— Se escuchó a Isogai regañarle desde atrás junto a una risita de Maehara en el fondo.

—¿Qué? Es verdad. —Dijo el pelirrojo como si nada.

Bueno, si había que darle algún mérito, es que era muy buen actor y podía sacarla de quicio pasara lo que pasara entre ellos.

—Sólo son unas pocas manchas, se quitarán fácilmente.— Respondió Gakushuu con la cabeza alta, orgullosa como siempre.

— ¿Ah?, ¿unas pocas? — Karma alzó la mano para picotear la mejilla de Asano con el dedo, sabía que eso la irritaba aún más.— ¿Y qué te ha pasado? Con lo bonito que era el vestido, mira que tener tan poco cuidado y mancharlo...

Fue en el momento en el que Asano se decidió a morderle el dedo a Karma para arrancárselo, cuando el flash de la cámara les detuvo.

Los dos se quedaron quietos, parpadearon y al levantar la vista se encontraron a Maehara con la cámara en la mano y a Seo dándole instrucciones para usarla.

—¡Maehara!

—¡Seo!

Se quejaron los dos a la vez, regañando a sus amigos por haberles hecho una foto sin avisar y en una posición tan íntima. Sin embargo estos no parecieron arrepentirse, es más, estaban muy ocupados observando detenidamente la foto que habían hecho.

—Vaya... Salís muy bien.— Dijo Maehara totalmente convencido.

—Es cierto.— Afirmó Seo asintiendo con la cabeza, y parecía que hasta le costaba creerlo.

Tanto Karma como ella tuvieron que reprimir un pequeño sonrojo. Claro que salían bien, porque les habían pillado siendo tal y como eran ellos el uno con el otro... Naturales, sin mentiras, ni actuaciones.

—Bórrala. —Ordenó Asano al instante.

—¿Por qué? — Preguntó Maehara con aire decepcionado. Parecía que no quería deshacerse de su creación.

—Eso ¿Por qué?— Le secundó Ren.— Creo que vosotros dos deberíais tener más fotos juntos.

Gakushuu inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado confundida, incluso Teppei y Natsuhiko le miraron raro ¿Ahora su marido estaba en contra suya? ¿Por qué iba a querer precisamente él que se hiciera fotos con Akabane ahora? No lo sabía, pero escuchó a Karma suspirar a su lado.

—Tienen razón. —Esta vez fue Isogai y su tono amable quien les dio la razón.— Los dos mejores estudiantes de Kunugigaoka juntos, años después de sus contiendas. Es algo que vale la pena retratar.

Asano se estremeció, y pudo sentir que Karma también.

—Menuda estupidez. — Declaró ella al instante.

No pensaba eso en realidad, era una idea bastante bonita y le parecería bien hacerse esa foto con Karma si no fuera por lo difícil que le resultaba estar a su lado en ese momento.

Difícil, muy difícil.

Pero al parecer Karma no pensaba igual.

—Solo una. —Dijo el pelirrojo soltando el agarre de su brazo sobre ella y colocándose bien su corbata.

Notó la mirada de reproche que la chica le dirigió, pero la ignoró. Porque aún si ella no lo había pillado, él sí sabía lo que Ren pretendía al hacer que les tomaran aquella foto.

Es más, fue el mismo moreno quienes alejó a los virtuosos de la escena diciéndoles que aprovecharan este momento para hablar con las damas de honor, dejándoles solos con Isogai y Maehara, que no dirían nada, eran unos buenos amigos.

" _Vuestra historia de amor incompleta, ya es hora de terminarla ¿No crees?"_

Tenía razón. Ren tenía muchísima razón, ya era hora de acabar con todo aquello, de ponerle punto y final. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, a pesar de su confesión de esa mañana, ya no había nada que hacer, se había acabado. Ya no debían quedar cabos sueltos, ni promesas sin cumplir, ni más reproches, ni rencores.

¿Y qué mejor forma de recordar el final de ese amor agridulce que con una foto?

Por eso Karma agarró a Asano de la cintura con delicadeza y la acercó a su cuerpo para posar, esperando no llevarse otro golpe. Ella se tensó en un primer momento por la posición, Isogai sonrió con melancolía y Maehara solo abrió la boca sorprendido tras la cámara.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todo, Gakushuu inclinó la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos unos segundos, intentando comprender el significado de todo aquello. Pareció entenderlo, porque tras mirarla con seriedad, ella sonrió levemente y negó con la cabeza. Tampoco necesitaban palabras para entenderse.

—Te detesto. —Murmuró Asano. Se lo habría creído si no fuera porque se lo había dicho con cierto cariño.

La mujer pasó una mano por su cintura también, se apegó a él y se cogieron de las manos contrarias como en una especie de mutuo entendimiento, posando como si fueran una pareja en el baile de instituto, o mejor, unos recién casados.

Esbozaron una sonrisa sincera, con un ligero aire triste y afligido. El flash les cegó por unos segundos y todo acabó.

Sabían que todo había acabado, era el fin.

Karma apretó ligeramente la mano de Asano entre la suya, como si intentara memorizar el tacto de esta, la suavidad y calidez que trasmitía. Gakushuu no dijo nada, se dejó hacer en silencio, mirando con atención sus manos entrelazadas.

Si no hubieran sido tan tercos, habrían hecho eso años antes.

—Gakushuu. —La voz de Ren les llamó la atención.

Él estaba detrás de ellos y la música lenta había empezado a sonar por los altavoces. Era la hora de que los novios se cogieran de las manos y bailaran juntos lentamente en el centro de la sala.

Ambos alzaron la cabeza y volvieron a mirarse a los ojos, Karma sonrió, Asano asintió con la cabeza.

—Adiós. —Le dijo ella a la vez que le soltaba de la mano.

Sí, era un adiós. Una despedida a su pequeño, inservible y nada fructífero romance.

La mano de Karma se sintió fría cuando la de ella se separó, pero no se quejó. Se quedó mirando como agarraba la mano de Ren justo después de soltar la suya.

Mientras Asano y Ren comenzaban a bailar, Maehara le dio una palmadita en la espalda e Isogai se quedó a su lado, apoyándole los dos en silencio. Lo apreciaba, pero en ese momento él solo tenía un pensamiento en su cabeza:

Y es que de todos los consejos que había seguido de Korosensei a lo largo de su vida, solo había uno que no había podido cumplir: no llegar tarde.

Se arrepentía más que nunca.

**Author's Note:**

> Holi ~
> 
> Bueno, no sé como explicar esto realmente (? Para empezar gracias por haber leído este fic, si es que lo has hecho, o al menos has entrado en él, con eso me puedo dar por satisfecha. Muchas gracias también a aquellos que me han ayudado a corregirlo y a poder subirlo, por muy pesada que haya sido (?
> 
> Soy consciente de que es muy largo, lo sé, me ha costado mucho escribirlo, más que nada porque llevo desde enero puesta en ello. Lo he escrito para un evento en tumblr llamado "Ansatsu Big Bang" y bueno, aquí está ~ También sé que he estado un tiempo inactiva y con muchos fics por continuar, no, no me he olvidado, intentaré sobrellevarlo todo como puedo y cuando puedo, solo espero que esto compense algo (?
> 
> Sobre el fic, bueno, no sé si hay mucho que decir, era una idea que quería hacer desde hacía mucho tiempo y cuando he visto la oportunidad la he escrito, incluso se me ha hecho más largo de lo que esperaba, la idea original era solo la primera escena, creo que puedo estar orgullosa de mí misma ?( ¿Por qué Fem!Asano y no Asano? Fácil: Porque amo a Fem!Asano y todo lo que representa y la quería escribir con un vestido de novia, ya está. Creo que me ha quedado ciertamente ooc (como siempre), así que me disculparé si a alguien no le ha gustado y considera necesario tirarme alguna piedra (?
> 
> Y bueno, solo eso, me despido por el momento y espero que esto le haya gustado a alguien.
> 
> Nos vemos (~ *-*)~ ~(*-*~)


End file.
